Fields of Rice and Snow
by Twoformemories
Summary: Vietnam meet Canada, Canada meet Vietnam. Vietnam, beat Canada half to death in a case of mistaken identity using a rice paddle. VietnamxCanada.
1. Chapter 1

** I seem to be cursed with the inability to focus on writing one story at a time. At any rate, while writing the Hong Kong and Canada story I had one of those weird story ideas that doesn't really work with the one I'm writing, but might make a good other story. I plan on trying something different with this one, in which I actually have an idea of where I'm going. Weird huh? Maybe I should make an outline? I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just the story.**

Vietnam had been on top of the world. For one, they were having the meeting in her home country, two, all her family was there to support her and three, everyone seemed to be having a good time and were enjoying the environment. There was only one thing that could ruin it.

"Hey everyone, the hero ha s arrived!" Aaaaaaand there it was. Vietnam watched in mute horror and no small amount of rage as America marched into the room, giving his million dollar smile and striding to some of the various nations assembled in the hall to pester them. France and England soon followed after him causing their own personal tornado of chaos. Maybe it won't be too bad, Vietnam though. At least they hadn't said anything too stupid or offensive, yet.

"Hey Vietnam!" Shit, she thought, pulling her straw hat over her face in a vain attempt to hide. "How are you, wow this place is looking good, much better since the last time I was here." Vietnam slowly lifted the brim of her hat to regard the bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses staring at her with an air of unsurpassed arrogance and confidence; he wore a bomber jacket and had his face and cowlick way too close to hers for comfort. Flushing angrily she narrowed her brown eyes and stared directly into his blue ones.

"The last time you were here you were trying to conquer me." She hissed dangerously, regretting having left her rice paddle in her room. She had not expected to need it this early into the meeting, later maybe but not day one for god's sake.

"Liberate you from communist pigs, actually; because," he added striking a pose in the middle of the room, "I'm the hero." Vietnam could only stare at his stupidity before sputtering out something in Vietnamese that, translated roughly, would be inappropriate for any and all audiences.

"No apologies necessary, I forgive you after all-"America was interrupted thanks to a large smacking sound and a furious Vietnam storming out of the room. Putting his hand to his face and feeling the still red mark in the shape of a hand. America turned to a guffawing England and a shaking in barely suppressed laughter France. "Was it something I said?" America asked bewildered. England laughed even harder and France soon joined him.

Vietnam stormed into her room in the conference building. Though pointless to have one as her house was nearby, she had taken it in order to be close in case something went wrong. Slamming the door behind her, she ripped her straw hat from her head and threw it to the floor. Stomping over to her bead she collapsed into it and sighed, fighting back tears of anger and sadness. Why does he do it? She wondered, why does he aggravate me? Does he get some sort of sick rush out of it? Is he really that egotistical that he doesn't understand what it meant that he invaded my nation? Sighing, she realized she may never know the answers.

There was a soft knock at her door, causing Vietnam to shoot up and grab her hat from the floor. Glancing at her clock she realized she must have fallen asleep, as it was an hour later from when she had collapsed on her bed. This was unexpected, she pondered as she cast her eyes around to try and spot her rice paddle. Who would be trying to visit her after the exhibition downstairs, America coming to apologize? She scoffed. There was another soft knock followed by a timid voice.

"Excuse me; may I talk to you Miss Vietnam?" She turned to the door and saw her rice paddle standing next to it.

"There you are." She whispered, grabbing the stick and smoothing her green dress. She opened the door with a fake smile plastered on her face and froze as she regarded her guest, who had jumped back a step with the abrupt opening of her door. Blonde hair and slightly oval glasses adorned his face and a single curly strand of hair stuck out from the rest right above his face. A timid smile graced his lips and his violet eyes nervously looked at her. Unfortunately for him, all she saw was glasses and blonde hair.

"Hello, I saw what happened an-." The newcomer began.

"America!" She shouted recalling her encounter earlier in the day with a raw fury which quickly enveloped her. The smaller nation blanched considerably at her furious visage, but before he could say anything, Vietnam's rice paddle flew into his face, causing a large cracking noise as it impacted his face. He stumbled back a step, dropping what he had been holding behind his back, where he threw up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Please, miss, I'm no-." Vietnam advanced on him, still brandishing her paddle.

"Try and embarrass me at my own place." She swung her paddle at him again, forcing him to jump back until he hit the wall; she continued to advance, swinging her paddle threateningly. "I've been working hard to make my country better and you embarrass me like that?" She swung her paddle at him yet again, only to have him bring his hand up and stop it with a loud smack. Oddly, he didn't even seem fazed by the pain no doubt shooting across his hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry your upset bu- Ugh." He grunted abruptly as she kicked him in the ribs, hearing a loud crack. He blocked the next kick by grabbing her foot, only to be punched in the face by her fist. Releasing her leg to instinctively grab his face she kicked him in the ribs again causing him to drop to the floor, though he maintained his grip on the rice paddle. Kicking him in the face once, twice, three times he finally released his hold on the rice paddle and collapsed in a battered heap.

Vietnam collapsed, her rage bleeding out from the encounter in a sudden rush. She remained next to the unconscious nation, using her paddle to hold herself up so that she only fell to her knees for several minutes, panting. Staring at the prone body, she began to think about her recent actions. Ok, I may have overreacted a bit, she considered. She glanced to and fro in the hallway. Nobody around to have seen that. Glancing at the body again she sighed to herself. Nothing left to do but hide him for now. Turning her head in concern to regard the rice paddle her eyes widened. Near the head were five indents in the wood, the size of fingers. Shaking her head she turned back to the unconscious nation.

Grabbing the limp form she dragged him into her room and carefully placed him on the floor. Sighing at the exertion she looked at the body. He seemed so at peace, albeit the blood and bruises marred the image a bit but that wasn't particularly important. Sighing again, she turned and placed the rice paddle back near the door. Right before she exited the room she glanced at the unconscious man and shrugged, he had deserved it after all. So why did she feel kind of... bad?

Vietnam marched downstairs, putting on a brave face to confess her actions and hopefully drop the American off with one of his allies. No one would really fault her for her actions after all; she turned the corner to the conference room and froze. Had she been able to, her jaw likely would have hit the floor. There, standing and talking to England, France and Austria was America. This was impossible, she reasoned, masking her shock quickly. It was physically impossible, how could he be both here and lying in her room with a concussion. It just wasn't possible, and yet here he was, all evidence to the contrary. Resolving to solve this mystery, she inched closer to hear the conversation.

After about ten minutes of, hopefully, inconspicuously following the American, Vietnam was about to quit and ask someone directly as to whether America was some sort of mythical creature. Then she heard something both interesting, and horrifying.

"Hey has anyone seen Matthew." America asked. Vietnam cocked her head in his direction. The name sounded familiar...

"Matthew, who is that?" England asked quizzically.

"Matthew, Canada, the great white north. Looks like me, but has purple eyes and a curl of hair instead of a cowlick." Vietnam froze, her jaw dropping in horror. Oh crap. Oooooh crap she made a major mistake, and America was unlikely to forgive her beating his brother half to death. America wasn't in her room, his brother was. She suddenly felt very ill.

"Oh ya, where is he, I haven't seen him. I wonder where he went." She cocked her head in their direction again, attempting to hear more and praying that America really was a mythical creature.

"Maybe he's lost. He's so shy he wouldn't even ask for directions." Oh shit.

"Well, I do hope he is okay, you know how he is, wouldn't hurt a fly."

Oh, F***. This just kept getting better.

** Gah, I feel so bad about doing that to Matthew. Oh well, couldn't be helped. It's Kind of essential to the story. Read and Review, tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

** So here's chapter two. Let's hope it all goes well from here on out. I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

Vietnam ran to her room, panic gripping her chest. Throwing open her door she looked to the prone figure on her floor. Closing and locking the door behind her she fell to her hands and knees and regarded the man. Blonde hair, check, single strand of curly hair, check. She plied his eye open, hesitantly but it was kind of important, and looked closely. Violet eyes, she shuddered, check. Releasing his eye she fell backwards onto her hands, her visage that of panic and fear. No doubt about it, she had beaten America's brother into unconsciousness. Leaning forward she put her head into her hands and sobbed. This had not been how she intended the meeting to go, and worse, it was all her fault he was unconscious and quite thoroughly beaten. Think, think, she berated herself. There had to be some way to solve this.

Oh god he's still on the floor, she realized in a start. Scrambling to her feet she gently picked up... Matthew that was his name, and placed him on her bed. He was surprisingly light, she noticed with a slight smile. She gently smoothed the hair off of his face and regarded the somewhat pale features of the man. His skin looked almost like fresh snow.

She abruptly shook her head, what was she doing, she needed to figure out how to deal with the... situation. She needed help and much as she hated to admit it, Taiwan was probably the only one who could. Japan was too close to America, Thailand hadn't arrived yet and neither China nor Hong Kong was an option, they would just tell the other nations. She believed Hong Kong knew Matthew relatively well anyway. Besides, she smiled ruefully, Taiwan would just love knowing about this.

Rising to her feet she opened the door and regarded the scene of their fight. Though there were some blood stains on the carpet, unless you actually knew the fight had occurred you would never notice as the carpet was, fortunately, also red. She glanced to the right and saw a bouquet of crumpled flowers. Had he been carrying those when he knocked?

Striding towards the bouquet she picked it up. Oh for god's sake they were red lotuses, her national flower. Turning the flowers over in her hand, she noticed there was a card attached. Pulling it from the bouquet she examined the two red lines down the sides and the picture of some sort of leaf in the center. Must be his flag, she reasoned flipping it over to read the words written on the back. She was taken aback, to say the least that it was written in Vietnamese, though not particularly well. There was an English translation below and made considerably more sense.

_I saw what happened downstairs and want to apologize for my brothers actions since I know he never will. He gets carried away sometimes and I do hope you don't hold it against him. I understand if you do, however. Again, my apologies._

_Sincerely, Canada._

Vietnam recalled what he had tried to say during their confrontation.

"_Hello, I saw what happened an-."_

"_Please, miss, I'm no-."_

"_Listen, I'm sorry your upset bu- Ugh."_

Vietnam felt a small tear course down her cheek. She cursed herself roundly for her temper. This was not helping with her guilt at all. She put the flowers on the desk in her room and glanced at the Canadian resting in her bed. His chest was rising and falling regularly but she could see how his brow was knitted in pain, she probably broke some ribs. Several tears came unbidden to her eyes causing her to shake her head. This was not the time for that.

Closing and locking the door, she dried her tears on her sleeve and rushed downstairs to the main hall. Casting her brown eyes about she saw Taiwan, easily identified with the flowers in her hair though the fact that France was flirting with her infuriated her more than slightly. She gladly focused on her rage in an attempt to wash away the guilt that threatened to drown her. Setting her shoulders, Vietnam approached the two.

"Come come mon cher, I merely wish to discuss possible... trade route-Oh, h-hello Vietnam." France ended nervously, finally noticing her approach. Though France looked nervous and apprehensive, Taiwan looked only relieved and glad to see her sister. "How are you this evening?" Vietnam glanced at the man, smouldering rage in her eyes and her lips curved downwards into a frown.

"Leave. Now." She stated through clenched teeth. France took one look into the eyes of his former colony and bolted. None of the other nations in hall even noticed the running Frenchman. Vietnam turned her head and watched him run, smiling slightly in an unpleasant way.

"Thank god, you have no idea how long I had to deal with that man." Taiwan smiled widely at her sister until she turned her head back to her, face troubled and eyes downcast. "What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in concern and dropping her smile.

"I made a mistake." Vietnam muttered softly. Taiwan cocked her head at her sister. She had not heard those words in a long time.

"What did you do?" Taiwan asked in concern.

"It would take too long to explain, come with me." Vietnam grabbed her sister's hands. "Please." She added in a pleading tone when Taiwan hesitated. The fact that Vietnam had admitted to a mistake was one thing, but pleading! Taiwan had never heard that before. She sighed.

"All right, I'll help." Vietnam fairly collapsed in relief.

"Thank you; come to my room, quickly." Vietnam said in a rush, pulling her sister in the direction of the stairs. In short order the two of them stood outside of Vietnam's room. Taiwan glanced at the petals scattered around the door and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She raised the other in short order as she saw what lay behind the door.

"Oh my god, Vietnam."

"I know." She said miserably, bowing her head to hide her eyes below her straw hat.

"I mean, I know you needed a date but really, use your charms not you're fists."

"What!!" Vietnam shouted in shock, ripping her eyes from the floor to stare incredulously at her sister. Taiwan looked at her sister with an air of exasperation.

"I mean he's cute but really, did you have to knock him out to get into your room. I had an inkling that you liked America but really, you could have wooed him and- Why are you banging you head into the wall?" Vietnam stopped demolishing the wall in exasperation to give her sister an icy glare. Stepping away from the wall she stood directly in front of Taiwan and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Listen," she began, maintaining eye contact, "that is not America." She pointed to the unconscious figure in the bed. "That is Canada, America's brother. Now I need your help to hide him as I doubt America would act kindly to me beating his brother half to death because I thought he was him. Now, will you help me?" She ended, still staring into her sisters eyes. Throughout the explanation, Taiwan's mouth had grown into a wide circle of understanding. Closing her mouth she turned her head to regard the figure. Taiwan brought a finger to her chin in thought and smiled slyly. Vietnam suddenly felt very awkward and nervous.

"We'll hide him at your house." Taiwan turned back to her sister to see she now wore an expression of surprise.

"What!"

"They'll never look there, and you can," a sly twinkle appeared in Taiwan's eye, "look after him until he's well."

"No."

"You wanted my help; this is your best bet. If he stays here someone is bound to find him, besides you're house is close by anyway." Taiwan looked at her sister triumphantly as Vietnam opened and closed her mouth several times in an attempt to argue before sighing in defeat.

"All right, how are we going to do it?" Vietnam mumbled in a subdued voice. Taiwan's smile only widened.

It had taken awhile but they had done it. First they had waited until night and all the other nations were asleep, then smuggled him out carrying him out on a cart to avoid jostling him too much. After several close calls they had eventually succeeded in smuggling out the wounded nation into Vietnam's car. They had sped to Vietnam's house shortly afterwards.

Matthew now lay in one of the guestrooms of Vietnam's home in a pair of loose fitting pyjamas. Though she had initially balked when her sister had explained that they needed to get him undressed to 'appraise his injuries', she had eventually relented when her sister told her they would leave his pants on. Afterwards she had shooed her sister out the door and lent Taiwan her car keys so she could return to the conference building. Now she stood inside the doorframe of the guestroom, staring at the sleeping form and considering where she would go from here. She couldn't kick him out when he woke up, since she had done this to him she was obligated to care for him until he recovered. Is that the only reason though, she mused. However he would eventually wake up and then there would be some awkward questions.

Vietnam sighed and rolled her shoulders, I should really get to bed, was the thought that came to her. She stood there for another three hours, watching him sleep.

**I really wanted to wake up Matthew but decided to wait and stick to the plan. Weird. I felt like crying when I wrote the part where they smuggled him out because it was so bad. I wasn't entirely sure how to write for Taiwan so went with what felt somewhat right. Hope it works if not please mention it. Also, anyone know Vietnam and Taiwan's human names?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Yay, new chapter. This actually came pretty easily to me and I hope it works out well.**

There's a pain in my chest. Could I have fallen in love? Is this a broken heart? Matthew winced as he felt his chest. Damn, the ribs again. He sighed and opened his eyes. Could be worse, could have been the arm, again. Wincing, he pushed himself into a sitting position and examined his surroundings. It was an attractive room, he had to admit. The paper screen doors were beautiful with some nice designs on them and the room had a rather wide assortment of aesthetic objects such as some old photos, paintings, and a few flower vases with... were those red lotuses? Abruptly Matthew realized whose house he was in and recalled the vents of the previous evening.

He sighed and swung his legs out of the bed, best to leave before she found him. It could be awkward for her. Standing he winced and felt his chest. Hmmmm, at least two, best to assess any additional damages. Looking around the room, he located a bathroom and wandered over to it, removing his shirt and dropping it on the floor; he examined himself in the mirror. Bruises in various places, a black eye and, again, the broken ribs. Nothing too bad, he resolved.

"Hello," Matthew froze, "are you awake." A nervous voice came from his room. Matthew slowly turned his eyes wide as Vietnam stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at him. Both nations turned beet red.

"I'm so sorry." Vietnam shouted, pulling her straw hat over her eyes.

"No, it's my fault." Matthew said, eyes darting around until he found a towel, which he grabbed and held up to hide his chest.

"I'll just, wait outside." Vietnam hurriedly backed out of the room, keeping the hat over her eyes as she exited the room. Once he heard the door shut, Matthew let the towel drop slightly. Approaching the entrance of the bathroom, he looked around the corner to ensure that no one was in the room. Sighing, he re-entered the room and came to a sudden realization, he had no clothes.

Vietnam sat beside the door leading to the occupied guest room, face red. That had been awkward. Sighing she buried her head in her arms and waited for the nation to come out.

"Ummmmm, Miss Vietnam." A nervous and quiet voice came through the door. Vietnam turned her head in the direction that the voice came in.

"Yes." She responded hesitantly after a moment's pause.

"Uh, what did you do with the clothes I was wearing?" Vietnam flushed as she recalled she had taken the shirt down to the laundry room to be cleaned, and that he knew she had half undressed him. She tried to think quickly, there had to be something she could give him to get dressed in and out of his old pants. She shook her head at that last thought, trying to banish the half formed mental image she had unintentionally conjured. Wait that was the room Korea had stays in.

"There should be some, um, men's clothes in the closet. You can use them." Vietnam shouted to the door, forcing her voice to remain even and calm. She stood and began to pace in front of the door, wondering what she would say to him. A few minutes passed before the door swung abruptly open, startling Vietnam who suppressed a slight gasp. Matthew stood in front of her, his cheeks seemingly lightly brushed pink in embarrassment, wearing the blue and white kimono Korea had left behind when he visited last. Though the clothes were baggy in typical kimono fashion, he filled them out quite nicely. The white and blue seemed to accentuate the violet of his eyes and his hair fell about him like a golden halo causing Vietnam's breath to catch in her throat.

"I'm sorry; these were the only c-clothes I found in the closet." Matthew began to stammer. Vietnam realized she had made him uncomfortable by staring at him and coughed in an attempt to regain her voice.

"It's fine." She said tightly. Spinning around so that he didn't see her face she started walking down the hall. After a moment she heard Matthew hurry after her, his soft footfalls barely making a sound on the hard wood floor. He was quiet, she noticed, not just in manner but everything it appeared.

She led the Canadian into the living room and kneeled in front of the table. She gestured for him to do the same, which he did after a moment's hesitation. Now that she had Matthew here she sighed and gathered up her courage. This was ridiculous, she had fought back two invasions from two of the remaining superpowers within the last 50 years and this unnerved her. Opening her mouth she was about to begin explaining her actions when he began talking.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you like this. If you could point me in the direction of the conference building I'll leave. I am very sorry for causing you any trouble." Matthew said quickly and in a subdued tone. Vietnam was silent for a moment, surprised at his words and him.

"But I- I mean, I broke your ribs, I think." Vietnam stated, still in shock and her brain attempting to catch up with how the conversation had turned around. Matthew glanced at his knees sheepishly.

"It's all right, it's just a fracture, it should heal on its own."

"It is not okay." Vietnam shouted, leaping to her feet. Matthew shot his eyes up in shock to regard the nation before him. Vietnam pointed an accusing finger at him. "I beat the living tar out of you and you're apologizing?" Matthew continued to stare at her with wide eyes. "Honestly, what the hell you're Americas brother. Be indignant. Now, you're staying in my place until you recover and that is final. Do not try and argue with me."

"Really, I'm fine you don't have to-." Canada was interrupted by Vietnam abruptly reaching across the table and grabbing his shirt collar and staring deep into his eyes.

"If you continue to argue with me," Vietnam said through gritted teeth, "I'll break your legs so you can't leave." Matthew just nodded dumbly at this. Vietnam released him after seeing him wince in pain, realizing she had probably just irritated his broken ribs. She leaned back, sighing. "Ok, I have to- wait, how did you know they're just fractured? Your ribs I mean." She added suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. Matthew squirmed a little under her scrutiny.

"Well uh, you see this isn't exactly a new occurrence for me." He looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Vietnam's eyes widened slightly.

"So this is a regular thing for you then."

"Uh, yeah something like that. My brother tends to irritate a lot of strong people and when they see me, well..." Matthew added, shrugging in embarrassment. Vietnam nodded in dumbstruck understanding; she had done it after all.

"So why didn't you defend yourself when I attacked you?" She asked. Matthew merely shrugged again, the kimono he wore shifting slightly with the movement.

"It wouldn't be fair to hit you, it was an honest mistake. And if it helps Alfred it's a small price to pay." He told her in an earnest tone and looking towards the corner of the room, clearly not entirely comfortable with the conversation. Vietnam didn't speak for a long while. Matthew started to shift nervously at the silence, casting his eyes around until he saw the clock on the wall.

"Oh god," he jumped to his feet, wincing again, "I'm going to be late for the conference." Vietnam jumped to her feet as well and slapped his chest, trying to ignore the firm feel of it. He recoiled in pain.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here and relax. I'll be back later and you had better be here." She ended in a menacing tone. Matthew appeared thoughtful, which alarmed Vietnam that he was even considering having his legs broken rather than miss a meeting. She almost sighed in relief when he relented.

"I'll stay here but, if I do," She raised an eyebrow and tensed at that, "can you bring me back notes about what happens." He ended shyly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." Vietnam answered in deliberate casualness. She stood and began to walk towards the front door.

"One more thing if you could." Vietnam stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and turned her head to regard the Canadian.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my glasses are, it's kind of hard to see without them." Vietnam stiffened.

"I'll get you a new pair." She murmured, low enough that Canada could barely hear before she opened and closed the door. Canada cocked his head and lifted a hand to several cuts near his eyes.

"Oh." He said in a low voice, running a finger over one of the half healed wounds.

*****

Vietnam saw her sister waiting at the conference building door with a wide smile on her face. She sighed in irritation and walked up to her and past her, pushing her way into the building. She heard footsteps behind her hurrying to catch her.

"So?" Taiwan said with an expected look on her face.

"So what?" Vietnam stated. Taiwan rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"So what did you two do last night? You seemed awfully eager to kick me out, and where is our friend today anyway?" She added, winking. Vietnam gave her sister a harsh glare. Then sighed under her sister's innocent look.

"He woke up this morning, and no nothing happened." She added seeing the twinkle in her sister's eye.

"Then where is he." Taiwan pressed, grabbing her sister's arm. Vietnam stopped and looked at her sister for a moment, wondering if she should continue to confide in her, then sighed when she realized she may as well. Her sister was already in pretty deep.

"I left him at my house, told him I would break his legs if he tried to leave." Taiwan gave her sister a look. "He was injured, he needed to rest." Vietnam stated defensively. Taiwan sighed at her. They both resumed walking towards the conference room.

"Really, this is no way to build a relationship."

"I am not trying to start a relationship." Vietnam said in exasperation.

"Then why did you kidnap him?" Taiwan asked innocently.

"I am not having this conversation with you." Vietnam said shooting a glare at her sister.

"So who are you going to have it with?" Taiwan retorted with a grin on her face. Both stopped in front of the door leading to the conference room and Vietnam turned to her sister with a concerned look.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No." Vietnam sighed in relief. "It's way too much fun to see you try and flounder around."

"How reassuring." Vietnam stated with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm in her voice. She sighed and rolled her shoulders.

"Ready?" Taiwan asked with a smile.

"I suppose." Vietnam countered. Taiwan smiled wider and pushed the doors open.

*****

Matthew sat in the same spot he had since Vietnam had left the house. What should I do? He thought to himself. I need to do something but what? God I'm bored. He heard the door open and turned his head to regard the entrance.

"Ana- Vietnam, are you home?" An impossibly cheery voice inquired.

"Maple."

**This story is actually pretty easy to write, however now I'm introducing Thailand. Apparently he has a verbal tic of saying ana- before any sentence. I am not entirely sure that this is 100% accurate though, so if anyone knows for sure please mention it. Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, thanks for the reviews, much obliged and I went with the verbal tick of ana, makes him more interesting and original.**

Vietnam was somewhat surprised at several things: no one had noticed the missing Canadian, France had actually been somewhat well behaved, America hadn't said anything too stupid and Taiwan hadn't told anyone anything. Everything was actually going rather well, then again, it was only day two in a weeklong conference. Plenty of time for things to go wrong yet she thought with a slight twitch.

"_Konnichiwa_ Vietnam-san." She groaned to herself and turned her head to observe a somewhat concerned Japan.

"Yes Japan?" She said politely, a knot forming in the bottom of her stomach as she turned to face her brother. If Taiwan let it slip to Japan then she was done for. Of course, Taiwan would be done for first, her hand tightening on her rice paddle at that thought. If Japan noticed the action, he didn't give any indication of it.

"Have you seen Thailand by any chance? He is usually quite punctual." Vietnam cocked her head, her face troubled and her hand relaxed slightly on the rice paddle.

"No, I haven't. How odd." Vietnam mused at the occurrence. How odd indeed.

*****

"Ana- Vietnam, I came to say hello before the- who are you?" Matthew stared at the newcomer. Black and somewhat spiky hair adorned his head while roundish glasses sat securely on his nose above a wide smile. A white buttoned up dress shirt and black dress pants hung off his thin frame, both were impeccably clean. He looked quizzically at the Canadian who blushed lightly in embarrassment and quickly stood, brushing off the front of his kimono as he did so awkwardly.

"Ahem, um, hello, I-I'm Matthew Williams, or Canada and I'm terribly sorry to say that Miss Vietnam stepped out to go to the conference." Matthew shifted slightly under the other man's gaze.

"Ana- are you her boyfriend?" He asked casually, still smiling pleasantly. Matthew turned bright red at that and stuttered a few unintelligible sentences which gave Thailand the impression of no. "Ana- then why are you here and," he paused examining the kimono, "in those clothes?"

"Um, Miss Vietnam is letting me stay here for a little while and lent me these." Matthew said honestly, gesturing at his clothes.

"Ana- I see." Thailand said, closing his eyes in contemplation. Vietnam had given him a place to stay? She would never do that for a stranger. Therefore she must want something from this fellow, or owe something. She wasn't in the habit of getting into debt with western nations after recent... events; therefore it must be the former. What could she want?

"Would you like something to drink, I'm afraid I don't know my way around but I'd be glad to help." He was rather polite, he noticed and rather... cute if one ignored the bruises. Both endearing factors in his book. He gasped slightly, opening his eyes in surprise. Could Vietnam be romantically interested in this young nation? He looked over him again. That must be it, but she had made no move if what the other had said was to be believed. Perhaps she was waiting for him to make the first move; she had always been like that in relationships.

"Ana- I would love some tea, I will show you the kitchen and then we can... get to know each other better." Thailand said pleasantly. Matthew nodded, albeit hesitantly, and was shown to the kitchen where he began to prepare some tea. Thailand hung back and observed the other work. If he was going to help his sister, he would help Matthew confess! Thailand smiled at his ingenuity. He would help the young nation make the first move. It was his brotherly duty after all, he thought as he puffed his chest out imperceptibly.

"The tea is ready." Thailand snapped out of his reverie and accepted a cup, going back to the living room and sitting with Matthew. Smiling he made small talk and tried to lull the other into a sense of security.

"Ana- so, do you like my sisters company?" Thailand asked pleasantly and with deliberate nonchalance after a short while. Matthew choked on his tea and coughed a little while Thailand looked on in mild concern.

"I only met her a little while ago," Matthew began after recovering, "but she seems... polite and... strong willed." Not the answer Thailand was looking for but he could work with that. He re-examined the clothes that Matthew wore, not exactly an attractive outfit. He would need to change that first.

"Ana- I can see you need some new clothes." Thailand ignored the startled blush though it was difficult, he was rather cute. "I could go get some for you."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Ana- no trouble at all." Thailand answered pleasantly. Matthew seemed to hesitate before glancing at Thailand shyly. Quite endearing, Thailand thought to himself.

"If you don't mind. I have some clothes at my room at the conference building that I... neglected to grab on my way out. If you could get them and my spare glasses I would appreciate it." Thailand smiled wider if that were possible.

"Ana- Of course. I would be glad to, why can't you if I might ask?" Matthew shifted uncomfortably at the question.

"Vietnam may have asked me not to leave." Thailand shot him a look of pity.

"Ana- The hands?"

"Legs, actually." Thailand smiled wide again. Oh yes, Vietnam really liked this one.

*****

Vietnam frowned slightly. She was concerned about leaving Matthew alone and needed something to distract herself from the tightening knot in her stomach. Looking around she noticed France inching closer to England with a lewd expression. An excellent distraction. As she began to make her way towards the two nations, cracking her knuckles, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Vietnam, I was looking for you- aru." Vietnam turned around slowly to find a smiling China standing behind her. She put on a strained smile at the interruption of her fun.

"Yao, how can I help you?" Vietnam asked in a pleasant tone with a twinge of 'go away I'm busy' mixed in.

"Taiwan told me you wished to learn to cook, so I naturally took it upon myself to offer my assistance- aru." Vietnam shot a look behind China to see Taiwan grinning and giving her a thumbs up of encouragement. She scowled at her sister and gave an even further strained smile to her brother.

"I will think about that, excuse me for a moment." Vietnam shoved past a bewildered China and grabbed Taiwan's hand, dragging her sister to a secluded corner of the room.

"Why did you tell Yao I needed cooking classes?" Vietnam demanded, her sister only smiled.

"Well you need to know how to make more food than just rice balls if you wish to woo the blonde currently residing in your house." Taiwan said with a wide smile and an innocent flutter of her eyelashes. Vietnam scowled at the display.

"I am not trying to- wait, what's wrong with my rice balls?" Vietnam asked curiously. Taiwan shrugged at that as though it were obvious enough.

"It's fine, if you make something else now and then. But you need to know how to cook some variety." Taiwan stated sternly. "Besides, think of it as payback. The least you can do is cooking him a decent meal." Vietnam frowned and opened her mouth to respond, then closed it looking thoughtful.

"I'll think about it." Vietnam stated decisively. Taiwan raised her hands in surrender, realizing patience was warranted. Vietnam narrowed her eyes at that in suspicion but shrugged it off as irrelevant. Turning around Vietnam returned her gaze to France and England, smiling again.

Taiwan watched Vietnam walk away and smiled lightly as her sister approached France groping England. She averted her eyes and looked at a nearby plant as a large cracking sounded throughout the conference room accompanied by a high pitched scream.

*****

"Ana- How can someone wear these, they're so... plain and baggy." Thailand grimaced, though still smiling, and tossed the red hoodie onto the bed. He examined the large pile on the bed and the empty suitcases around the room. He sighed in irritation. "Ana- The man has no fashion sense." Thailand grumbled examining a pair of blue jeans. He had expected at least a few more... aesthetic choices amongst the luggage but had found few items that matched those criteria. Sighing again, he glanced about until he saw a pair of glasses on the dresser. Thailand smiled wider and slipped the glasses into his pocket. Those were at least pleasant to look at. Then a thought struck him, causing his smile to take a mischievous turn.

"Ana- I think I might go shopping." Thailand said grinning while he shoved a few dress shirts and dress pants into a suitcase. "Ana- he seems to like red and white, let's start with that."

*****

"Ana- I brought you your glasses and clothes!" Matthew glanced up from the chessboard he had been using to play against himself and returned the warm smile Thailand was giving him. Thailand continued to smile and handed the pair of glasses to the other nation who gladly donned them.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." Thailand flashed some teeth in his smile.

"Ana- there's more, why don't you try on some of these clothes." Matthew looked at him quizzically and popped open one of the suitcases Thailand handed to him. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled out a large purple kimono with gold laced sleeves and embroidered yellow birds circling the garment at the waist.

"Ana- do you like it?" Thailand asked, still grinning widely. Matthew didn't say anything, only continued to stare in shock. "Ana- of course you like it, who wouldn't." He waved his hand dismissively.

"W-where are my other clothes?" Matthew asked, still in shock. Thailand seemed thoughtful for a moment before brightening again.

"Ana- the nice ones are in one of those suitcases, I must say there were very few. The others were quite tacky I assure you." Matthew looked from to the purple kimono back to Thailand incredulously.

"I-I can't wear t-this." Matthew stuttered. Thailand's face fell and his smile became little more than a straight line with slightly upturned lips. Matthew thought fast. "A-after all, they are clearly well made so should be saved for a special occasion. Y-you clearly went through a lot of trouble for me so maybe I should wear my other clothes until s-such an occasion a-arises." Thailand smiled brighter than the sun.

"Ana- of course, how silly of me." He opened another suitcase and pulled out a red and white kimono from the depths. "Ana- I also bought you some clothes that were more appropriate for everyday activities. Honestly though, you did not come prepared for the weather here. Ana- hoodies, really now." Thailand scoffed and Matthew reddened in embarrassment, shifting awkwardly. "Ana- though, I must admit you at least know a good colour for yourself." Thailand said examining the kimono. Matthew sighed a little. At least he had something else to wear.

"Not that I mind, but, why did you go out and buy me all these clothes?" Matthew finally asked.

"Ana- what are friends for." Thailand said happily. Matthew smiled at him warmly prompting Thailand to grin even wider. Matthew abruptly looked thoughtful.

"By the way, weren't you supposed to be at the conference today?"

**So, there were a few things I read about the character of Thailand including the verbal tick but I had little to go on aside from always smiling and some images from Deviant Art. I hope he works; OC's are hard to write for. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for pointing out my mistake in regards to the Hanbok Flying Snowflake. Again I appreciate any feedback and pointing out mistakes like that really helps me improve. I don't own Hetalia or the characters just the story.**

"So, Thailand. Where are staying during the conference?" Matthew asked the smiling man. Thailand gave Matthew another wide smile, but decided not to answer his question entirely quite yet.

"Ana- I have a place to stay nearby. Tell me, do you know how to cook?" Thailand asked, deflecting the conversation. Matthew smiled, finally feeling relatively comfortable with the other at the mention of cooking, though the constant smile still unnerved him somewhat.

"I know my way around a kitchen but I'm hardly a chef." He answered modestly. Thailand smiled a little wider at that, he liked modesty. Thailand found himself increasingly interested in the other nation, and more assured that he was right in helping his sister by prompting this younger nation to confess his love.

"Thailand, do you know why there are so many different styled rooms in Vietnam's house?" Thailand seemed taken aback a bit by the question but realized that, should Matthew begin living with his sister (no not should, when! He refused to fail in his quest) then he should know the layout of the house. The fact that Matthew was merely curious about his surroundings never even registered with the Asian.

"Ana- of course. Vietnam often has people stay over so she modeled some of the rooms after the homes of some of her more frequent visitors to make them more comfortable. China, Japan, Korea etc."Thailand explained with a smile.

"Do you have one as well?" Matthew asked curiously. Thailand closed his eyes slightly and nodded happily. "She is very nice." Matthew stated, prompting Thailand to grin even wider. Everything was going according to plan, now he just had to figure out what to do next. He clearly liked her, and she must like him, therefore he should learn how to make some foods that Vietnam was accustomed to since his clothing problem had been solved. Of course, Thailand didn't know what foods Vietnam liked but he knew what kind of foods he liked!

"Ana- why don't I teach you how to cook some of her favourite foods?" Thailand said grinning, he of course would have to try them first since he knew what he liked and therefore Vietnam should not have too different tastes.

"Ok, what should we make?" Matthew asked eagerly. Thailand smiled at his enthusiasm, he would be so happy when he could see the younger nation more often.

"Ana- how about... some Pad Thai?" Thailand said, trying to hide his excitement. It was an excellent dish (as he could and would attest) and figured that, as it was the best meal on the earth, Vietnam couldn't possibly dislike it. After all, the way to a woman's heart was through her stomach or something like that.

"Certainly," Matthew said eagerly, "I only know how to make the western version; I would imagine that it would be different here." Thailand's regard for the other shot up at that declaration. Not only did he know how to make a version of it, but he wanted to know how to make it a different way.

"Ana- Of course!" Thailand shouted enthusiastically, dragging the startled Canadian to his feet. "Let's get started right away. Ana- There are so many things I wish to show you. For one, the original uses more vegetables and less fat..." Thailand continued as he practically dragged the other man into the kitchen. "Ana- but first, we should get you into something other than that Hanbok." Matthew shot the man a confused glance as they entered the kitchen.

"A what?" Thailand gave him another winning smile.

'Ana- a Hanbok, it's what you're wearing. Korea must have left it here." Matthew blushed lightly in embarrassment. He had never known what it was called and just assumed it had been a kimono. Thailand noticed his look and gave a comforting smile. Thailand released Matthew, who turned and hurried towards his room to change.

*****

"Here you go, I hope you like it." Thailand stayed seated at the table and brought out a fork and spoon as the meal was placed in front of him. He regarded it critically as Matthew, now wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, looked on nervously. Finally pushing some rice noodles and shrimp onto the spoon and bringing it to his mouth. He chewed it slowly, savouring the taste before swallowing. Placing the utensils on the table he rose and stood slowly, an unknown expression on his face (aside from the ever present smile). Matthew smiled nervously before promptly being tackled by the Thai man in a crushing hug. Unprepared, Matthew barely regained his balance, blushing furiously as Thailand maintained his hug.

"Ana- It was great, a bit sweeter than I normally eat but excellent nonetheless!" Matthew turned a deeper shade of red before Thailand finally removed himself, smoothing out his shirt and readjusting his glasses. "Ana- I do believe you're ready to cook for my sister." He said smiling an affectionate smile. He had really learned to like the shy nation and was glad he could help him confess his love for Vietnam. The Pad Thai had sealed it. As Thailand thought of what he could teach Canada next, the doorknob began to turn slightly. Thailand shot Matthew a look and held his finger up to his lips in an indication for him not to say anything.

"Canada, are you here." Vietnam's voice sounded from the opening door. Matthew glanced from the door, then back to Thailand only to see the other man dive out an open window and into the yard. "Ah, there you are," Vietnam said, entering and closing the door behind her, "I am glad th- where did you get those clothes?" She asked suspiciously, advancing slowly. Matthew started and fidgeted a bit.

"Uh, you must have, um, brought them yourself. I found one of my suitcases underneath my bed." She stopped and put a finger to her chin in contemplation. Did she do that? No, she hadn't but maybe... of course, very sneaky Taiwan, Vietnam thought to herself. She must have brought one of the suitcases with them, though she couldn't recall seeing her doing so. While she was contemplating Matthew was looking raptly at her hand.

"You're bleeding." He said in concern, rushing forward and clasping her hand. Vietnam's thoughts were instantly forgotten as she registered the close proximity of the Canadian and blushed lightly as he examined her hand. He looked up at her searchingly, his face troubled. "What happened?" She stuttered for a moment at the obvious concern he was showing for her before regaining her voice.

"I, ahem, I hurt it when I hit a table." She said in embarrassment as he tenderly held her wounded hand and began examining it again.

"Why would you punch a table?" He asked. She stiffened slightly before realizing he was not being sarcastic, but was genuinely worried about her. She wished it were the other way around, then she would at least know how to respond as he carefully prodded her wounded knuckle with his fingers.

"France was using it as a shield." She said with a hint venom at the nation's name. Matthew chuckled lightly at that before carefully guiding her over to the table. She glanced at the food before her as Matthew pulled away and gathered up the half eaten meal, her fingers reluctantly letting him go.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"In the third cupboard from the stove." She called to him trying to ignore the lump in her throat, missing his presence already. It was a short lived discomfort however, as he returned with the kit and kneeled next to her, proffering his hand.

"Let me see your hand." He said gently. She looked at him carefully for a moment before holding out her hand and watching as he tenderly picked out the splinters in her fingers. She watched him work with rapt attention until he had finished pulling out the last of her splinters and pulled out an alcohol swab. Matthew looked up into her eyes and she fought to maintain eye contact, though her face slowly began to heat up.

"It will sting a little." He said gently, only beginning once she nodded. After he had finished, he carefully wrapped her hand in some bandages before leaning back and smiling at her. She blushed again and pulled her hat over her face slightly to hide. She heard him rise to his feet and walk towards the kitchen before he paused and called out to her.

"Would you like something to eat, I made some Pad Thai." She nervously nodded her head and listened to him continue on into the kitchen. She lifted the brim of her hat and examined the carefully wrapped bandage on her hand before smiling lightly.

*****

Matthew walked towards his bed and thought back to the dinner he had shared with Vietnam. It had been a very tense affair, neither speaking until he had bid her goodnight after cleaning the kitchen. Had he done something wrong? That must have been it he decided. He sighed as he instead walked towards one of the paper screen doors. Sliding it open, he looked into the garden surrounding the house.

Some trees grew around the house as well as various plants and flowers. There was a very generous amount of nature, he thought wistfully. Matthew sighed, bringing his thoughts back to Vietnam reluctantly. It was only in his nature to want to help; maybe he had been a bit too forthcoming in his ministrations. That must have been it, he decided. She must feel offended but didn't say anything because she had hurt him earlier and still felt indebted to him. He recalled how her face had been red with rage while he worked on her hand and how she couldn't bear to look at him after awhile, covering her face with her hat.

"Ana- It's about time you opened up, it was becoming quite cold out here." Matthew jumped in shock and shot his eyes in the direction of the voice, watching as Thailand jumped down from the roof and landed lightly in front of him.

"T-Thailand, w-what are you doing here; you said you had a place to stay." Matthew stuttered, startled by the other man's sudden entrance. Thailand shrugged then grinned mischievously.

"Ana- I do. I'm sleeping on the roof." Matthew looked at him incredulously as he walked past him and into his room.

"D-does Miss Vietnam know." He sputtered after another moment of shock.

"Ana- no, and she won't. She'll be so busy with the conference she won't even notice I'm here." He said looking around at the room. Walking over to the closet he opened it and pulled out several extra sheets and a pillow. Matthew just stared at him wide eyed as he walked back towards him carrying the gathered items. "Ana- besides, this will give me more of a chance to get to know my new friend." He added before Matthew could say anything else. Matthew felt his cheeks grow a light pink at the comment.

"I'm flattered, but what if it rains?" Matthew asked in concern as Thailand began to climb the nearby tree to get back onto the roof.

"Ana- don't worry, it isn't the rainy season. Besides, I can always go to my room at the conference building if it looks like that will happen." Matthew said nothing as Thailand disappeared over the edge of the roof. Shaking his head, he dropped his shoulders a bit in exhaustion and closed the paper screen door. He walked towards and gingerly lay down in his bed. Closing his eyes, he wondered how he could amend insulting Vietnam earlier. Maybe he should ask Thailand for advice.

**So another chapter. I found writing this on rather fun and enjoyed writing for Thailand. Main focus of the next one is probably going to be on Vietnam and Taiwan centric. Read and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This took awhile. Three re-writes, each time getting farther. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter but it finally came out going in the direction I wanted. I don't own Hetalia or the characters, though whether I take pride in owning the story still remains to be seen.**

In the morning Vietnam decided to avoid Matthew and just leave instead of waking him, as her attempt the previous day had proven... awkward. Dressing quickly and slipping out the front door, she cast one glance regretfully back at the house before starting her car and rushing to the conference.

On arriving, to no surprise, Taiwan was waiting at the doors yet again. Brushing past her she pushed open the doors and tried to walk fast enough to escape her sister's inevitable queries.

"Vietnam," damn, "you seem in a hurry. Any particular reason why?" Taiwan said coyly. Vietnam sighed but, realising the futility of ignoring her sister, gestured for Taiwan to follow her. Vietnam walked brisquely to the cafeteria, Taiwan hurrying to keep up. The cafeteria was mostly empty aside from a few nations. Vietnam sat down at an isolated table and gestured for Taiwan to do the same. Once she had taken her seat Vietnam sighed slowly, prompting Taiwan to lean forward in anticipation. She finally held up her bandaged hand, Taiwan gasped in shock.

"Good god, he took revenge on you." Taiwan said in a hushed tone. Vietnam brought her un-bandaged palm to her face in exasperation. "What?" Taiwan asked, clearly confused.

"I did this to myself while beating up France." Vietnam said in irritation.

"You did? When?" Vietnam gave her sister another incredulous look.

"You were there!" Taiwan seemed to take a minute to think before brightening.

"Oh ya. You were arguing with France, then I saw Finland's dog and had to pick him up, he was so cute." Taiwan stared into space with a dreamy look on her face. Vietnam gave her sister a hard stare until she snapped out of her daydream "I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?" Vietnam felt like banging her head into the table until things made sense. Realizing this would likely be counterproductive, she decided to take three deep breaths and try again.

"While beating on France, he tried to use a table as a shield. I hurt my hand breaking through it." Taiwan nodded in understanding, though somewhat distractedly. This was not a new occurrence. "Anyway I got home and he..." Vietnam paused and blushed lightly, Taiwan became instantly alert at that and listened intently as Vietnam coughed and cleared her throat, looking pointedly at the table. "He bandaged my hand." There was a long pause.

"That's it?" Vietnam looked up in confusion to her sister's look of disappointment. Maybe bashing Taiwan's head on the table instead would help? She would need to keep that in mind.

"What do you mean is that it? I beat him unconscious two days ago and yesterday he bandages my hand when he sees me hurt. How the hell do I respond to that?" She finished in a low whisper, realizing her voice had been rising.

"Well first you would lean in close once he's done, then-." Taiwan stopped abruptly as Vietnams hand covered her mouth.

"Not another word." Vietnam said with a slightly higher blush staining her cheeks and an edge in her voice. Taiwan put up her hands in mock surrender, a wide grin on her face only becoming apparent once Vietnams hand was removed.

"So why so awkward all of a sudden? Just thank him if that's what you want and let it go." Taiwan watched as Vietnam fiddled with her straw hat and looked away. "Oh god," Taiwan squealed in excitement, "you like him."

"What!" Vietnam shouted, prompting strange looks from some of the other tables being thrown her way. After taking several deep breaths and waiting for the others to lose interest she looked back to Taiwan and continued in a low voice. "It's not that it's just, he did it so tenderly and kindly. I was unnerved and unprepared to be honest." Vietnam continued softly. Taiwan leaned back and smiled.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Vietnam looked blankly at Taiwan. "You didn't think that far ahead." Taiwan said somewhat smugly.

"In case you hadn't noticed I haven't exactly been planning this." Vietnam shot at her sister, scowling.

"How is that my fault?" Taiwan shouted back, finally losing patience. "Anyway," she hurriedly added in a calmer voice when Vietnam opened her mouth, "I'll help you deal with this." Taiwan said in a placating tone, waiting until Vietnam had lapsed into a grumbling silence, slouching in her chair.

"All right." Vietnam mumbled in irritation. Taiwan smiled and steepled her fingers, leaning her chin on top of them.

"So, do you like him?" She asked conspiratorially with a twinkle in her eye. Vietnam sighed and looked thoughtful.

"I might." She conceded after awhile. "It's too early to tell in all honesty. I mean, I've only known him for three days, one of which I had beaten him into unconsciousness." Taiwan merely nodded.

"So, you're not sure?" Taiwan said carefully, somewhat wary of Vietnam's response. Vietnam sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, that is what I've been saying." Vietnam finished tersely. Taiwan grinned again in relief.

"Then we have to make sure." She said slyly, her smile taking on a mischievous turn. This could be the push she was waiting for. Vietnam noticed the smile and glared.

"No." She said with finality.

"But you don't even know what I was going to suggest." Taiwan whined, pouting slightly at being thwarted. Vietnam gave her an irritated look.

"Whenever you get that look it never means anything good." Taiwan gave an irritated look to Vietnam at that. Damn, she knew her too well, on to plan b.

"I was going to say, ask some questions. Get to know him." Vietnam scoffed, but looked somewhat intrigued. Perhaps that was the best move, it would be good to get to know the other nation, but would she come to like him? She shook her head; it was a question she would rather not have to answer. But that wouldn't make it go away, she knew that but she would procrastinate if she damn well felt like it.

"I hate it when you're right." She muttered morosely. Taiwan smiled widely, not as wide as she would if Vietnam went with plan a, but wide nonetheless.

"Maybe we should go do some research first though." Vietnam nodded eagerly; glad for anything that did not involve having to talk to her houseguest directly before suddenly halting, regarding Taiwan critically.

"We?" She asked Taiwan. Taiwan raised her hands in an expression of exasperation.

"Yes we. I've been helping this much, why stop now." Vietnam merely shook her head.

"This part is my responsibility, not yours." She said stubbornly. Taiwan resumed pouting but waved her sister away anyway, realizing that this was as far as she would likely get today. Of course, she could always just do some 'independent' research later.

Vietnam glared at Taiwan, suspicious at her quick surrender, but decided not to pursue the subject. Vietnam rose from her seat, picking up her rice paddle as she went. Giving one last glare at the pouting Taiwan she left once she confirmed she was not being followed, exiting the cafeteria. Taiwan waited patiently until Vietnam poked her head around the corner of the door once, twice, three times. Ok, now she was safe.

*****

"Found by Vikings first? Good god how old is he?" Vietnam put down another book, adding it to the increasing sprawl surrounding her. Picking up another one she regarded the index before flipping several pages to a relevant chapter. After glancing over it she added it to another pile and leaned back, examining the large map on the wall. Drawing her gaze back to North America she regarded it.

"There's America, so Canada's on top." I wonder if he likes being on- stop it, she chastised herself, continuing to gaze at the map. Still, she was surprised at the size of Canada's land mass. She quashed several sexual innuendos that sprouted from that last thought with a shake of her head and examined the map again. There were an alarming number of those popping into her head today, she noted.

Even after several hours with her nose in one or another book (an unusual feat for her) she still felt no closer to understanding the other nation. Most of what she had learned was in footnotes of other nations histories. Picking up another book she scanned it until she found something of interest.

"Canada was involved in the defence of Hong Kong?" She said to herself in immediate interest. This was noteworthy indeed, and if she played it right might give her some insight into the nation's character. Glancing at the clock she dropped the book in surprise. 7:30 pm, time really flew while she had been reading. Jumping to her feet she ran to the door before she glanced at the mess she had caused. Grimacing she ran a hand through her hair before shrugging. She would be back tomorrow anyway.

Rushing down the hall to the stairs she failed to notice someone slip through the door and walk into the previously vacated room. Taiwan surveyed the mess her sister had left behind in awe, wondering where on earth she was going to start before seeing the open book left behind by her sister's retreat.

**God I suck at banter and I disliked this ending. Next chapter, Canada and Thailand, still not sure what they're going to do but I have some ideas. Read and Review please, my ego dies without it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, new characteristics for Thailand. I had fun writing the driving thing but made the flower part short for a reason, I didn't like it. I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just the story.**

Matthew woke with the sun shining in his eyes. Opening them slowly, blinking several times, he regarded his surroundings with confusion before he recalled where he was, and the problems it entailed. Yawning, he sat up in his bed and gingerly touched his feet to the ground, force of habit he supposed as the floor was quite warm unlike his homes. Pausing on the side of the bed, he listened to the birds sing and smiled lightly before wincing at the dull throb from his wounded ribs. Lifting his shirt he examined the purple mark and sighed, wishing it better wouldn't help it heal.

Standing slowly and strongly repressing the urge to stretch, he made his way towards the bathroom. Pausing abruptly in the center of the room he went to the door of the room and ensured it was locked, no sense in repeating the incident from yesterday after all. Wandering over to the bathroom door he unbuttoned his pyjama top and dropped it to the ground before opening the door.

"Ana- good morning Matthew." Matthew let out a shriek of shock and surprise while Thailand, wearing a clean white dress shirt and black dress pants, handed him a toothbrush loaded with toothpaste with his wide smile. "Ana- Do you need to use the bathroom? I was done anyway." Thailand added pleasantly with a warm smile.

"Wh-wh-why are you in my bathroom?" Matthew asked, nearly hyperventilating as he distractedly took the proffered toothbrush. Thailand cocked his head and gave Matthew a curious look.

"Ana- I had to use the bathroom of course, and as you're room is underneath mine it seemed only reasonable." Matthew slowly started to breathe regularly, Thailand's calm demeanour seeming to rub off on him. "Ana- besides, it's really Vietnam's bathroom..." Matthew finally calmed down and noticed how Thailand had trailed off and was regarding his chest thoughtfully. Matthew unconsciously covered the purple mark with his arms.

"I, uh, need to take a bath. Do you mind?" Matthew asked nervously. Thailand snapped out of his staring and gave Matthew a kind smile.

"Ana- of course not." Thailand strode out of the bathroom casually as Matthew hastily closed the door, sighing in relief. That was... unexpected, Matthew thought to himself as he turned on the taps of the bathtub.

Thailand waited outside the bathroom thoughtfully, absentmindedly laying out the clothes he had decided Matthew should wear today. He had seen the marks, but decided not to press the Canadian; he didn't know the nation well enough to determine if it was a sore subject. Finishing laying out the clothes he sat down on the bed and considered what to do next. He needed to get the Canadian out of the house and distract him. Lying around a house all day was hardly good for the nation, but how to do it? Vietnam could be very persuasive. His thoughts were interrupted as Matthew's voice floated through the door.

"Um, Thailand?" Thailand stood quickly, prepared to help his sister's suitor in anyway he could.

"Ana- yes?" He said well naturedly. There was a short pause before the voice came again.

"Could you, um, pass me some clothes? I hadn't expected to need to bring them in with me..." The voice trailed off in embarrassment. Thailand smiled at the others shyness and gathered up the neatly folded clothes, placing them by the door and returning to the bed.

"Ana- they're by the door." He said warmly. The door opened a crack and a pale hand peeked out, grabbing the clothes and pulling them into the bathroom. After a few minutes wherein Thailand waited patiently, Matthew opened the door wearing a pair of dark brown dress pants and dress shirt. Thailand had looked for something with buttons after observing the others injury considering, rightly so, that Matthew raising his arms above his head would be a painful idea, and odds are the nation would try anyway. All in all, he decided, not bad. Matthew nervously walked over to the other and sat on the bed beside Thailand.

"Thailand." He began nervously. Thailand eyed him curiously, wondering at the other nation's purpose, sitting beside him seemed out of character. "I think I may have offended Vietnam last night at dinner," Thailand was horrified, this could be bad, "and I was wondering if you could help me make it up to her." Thailand relaxed again, there was still hope and he would be damned if he would fail both the timid nation and Vietnam.

"Ana- of course!" He cried happily, putting his arm affectionately around the other and pulling him close, ignoring the blush that stained Canadians cheeks. "It would be an honour, now we have to make sure you're apology is big." Thailand stressed the 'big' with a sweep of his hand in front of them as though highlighting his vision. He then released the smaller nation and smiling affectionately, noticing Matthew's apprehensive look.

"How would we go about making it 'big'. And do you mean big as in special or big as in overwhelming?" Matthew asked cautiously, concerned at the unpredictable nations expectations, which were likely both.

"Ana- well, 'big' as in special of course. However, first we need to figure out what were going to do, any ideas?" Thailand asked the smaller nation, curious about his answer. He had a few ideas already but, it would be better if Matthew took some initiative.

"Well, I suppose flowers would be, nice?" He said questioningly, nervous about the answer. Thailand smiled deviously, oh Canada was becoming bold. Flowers for his love, how appropriate.

"Ana- I'm sure she'd love some." He said honestly. Now how to convince the Canadian to leave the house? "Ana- of course you would need to come with me to buy the flowers, I'm not sure what you would like to get her." Thailand said, lying through his teeth. Matthew looked around nervously; unsure of whether he should leave the house (he was rather fond of his legs). Then again, Vietnam hadn't told him not to leave today, and it was for her so she shouldn't mind right? Right?

"I-I guess so." He said lamely. Thailand smiled reassuringly.

"Ana- great I'll go get my shoes." Thailand said standing. Matthew watched disinterestedly as Thailand walked towards the paper screen door, and through a large hole in it. Thailand returned with his shoes in hand to see the frozen Canadian, staring slack jawed and wide eyed at his entranceway.

"Ana- what?" Thailand asked mildly. Matthew sputtered for a few minutes as Thailand waited patiently, experience told him the nation would find his voice eventually.

"Why did you make a hole in the screen?" He finally managed to blurt out. Thailand gave Matthew a look of exasperation.

"Ana- the door was locked and I didn't want to disturb you're sleep so I came in through another way." Thailand explained in a casual manner. He's serious, was all Matthew could think to himself before shaking his head to clear it. Nothing to do about it now, though he would have to try and keep Vietnam out of the room until he could fix the screen.

"We should get going if we want to get back before Vietnam gets home, do you know where a flower shop is?" Matthew asked the Thai man in an effort to distract himself. Thailand nodded enthusiastically as he led the Canadian through the house in the direction of the front door.

"Ana- of course, it's just a twenty minute drive from here." Matthew smiled at that, they would be back in no time. "Ana- here we are." Thailand led Matthew over to a large red car (parked in some nearby bushes, but considering his companion he was unsurprised) and entered the driver's side, Matthew taking the passenger side.

"So how far away is it exactly?" Matthew asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Ana- about forty kilometres." Thailand answered mildly, starting the car. Matthew finished buckling his seatbelt before turning in surprise to Thailand.

"That's more than a twenty minute drive." He said carefully. Thailand smiled wildly to a now disturbed Matthew.

"Ana- no it isn't." He said wickedly before stepping on the gas as though he had a lead weight attached to his foot.

*****

"Ana- were here." Thailand said in a sing-song voice, slamming on the brakes, who answered his ministrations with a squeal of burning rubber. "Ana- that was fast wasn't it, only eighteen minutes. The other nations won't let me drive for them anymore; it's so nice to drive with someone else again." Thailand said happily, turning to his passenger. Said passenger was stiff as a corpse and as pale as one too, his eyes glued open in fear and shock.

"I-I th-think I may h-have fused my h-hands to the a-a-armrest." Matthew said shakily, pulling his fingers from the holes they had punched into the fabric on the armrest during the ride as he watched Thailand open his door and walk over to the passenger side.

"Ana- you'll be fine, now come on, we have to go find some flowers Vietnam will like." Thailand said dismissively, opening the door and pulling Matthew out. The northern nation stumbled out of the car, assisted by Thailand who smiled blissfully as he dragged the wobbling nation towards a large flower shop. Stumbling through the entranceway, Thailand dragged Matthew towards the desk where a bright young woman smiled at the pair.

"Làm thế nào tôi có thể giúp bạn?" The woman asked the two men with a smile. Matthew looked to Thailand who gave a comforting smile to the Canadian.

"Ana- what kind of flowers would you like to get her?" Thailand asked the Canadian, who glanced around shyly at the bouquets displayed all over the store.

"Something with red lotuses I suppose, I don't really know." The Canadian admitted. Thailand nodded, a safe choice but a good one he supposed. He had best not become too involved in the decision for it to seem authentic to his sister. He turned back to the shopkeeper with a disarming smile.

"Làm bạn có hoa sen màu đỏ?" Thailand asked the woman, who gave them another smile and a nod before walking into the back to retrieve the flowers. Thailand and Matthew patiently waited for the woman to return, upon which they both examined the bouquet, Matthew trying to look like he knew something about flowers while Thailand eyed it critically, knowing enough to make up for Matthew's inexperience. After a short examination Thailand agreed on a price with the woman and Matthew paid for the flowers, gingerly holding the delicate bouquet.

"Ana- all right let's go." Thailand said brightly, leading Matthew out of the store. "Ana- I'll drive." Matthew twitched slightly, his grip on the flowers tightening perceptibly at the declaration but too polite to deny the beaming Thai man his wish, who seemed eerily happy.

*****

Matthew stumbled into the door to his room, leaning on it while he attempted to regain full use of his legs, the red lotuses clutched to his chest as though it were his lifeline. After opening it Thailand bounded into the room behind him, smiling wildly and happily.

"Ana- that was fun, we should go driving again sometime, and the music on the radio was really interesting, very high pitched." Thailand sang happily, performing a pirouette in the middle of the room before collapsing on the floor in a happy stupor. Matthew grimaced a bit as he leaned on the doorframe, the radio hadn't been on, it had just been him screaming.

"I need to lie down for awhile." He said quietly, stumbling toward a nearby table and gingerly placing the bouquet there before making his way towards the bed. Thailand didn't hear him; far too pleased at having someone to drive with again, it was no fun alone as it seemed more like something that had to done instead of something to take pleasure in. He finally snapped out of his stupor when he heard the Canadian fall onto the bed.

"Ana- so what else would you like to do for the apology?" Thailand asked as he sat up, looking towards the bed and the huddled form on it.

After a long pause Matthew finally seemed to find his voice. "I suppose I should make her something to eat as well, it seems only right." Thailand nodded sagely with his casual smile. "What do you think I should make her?" Thailand smiled affectionately in the knowledge that the other nation would trust him with such an important decision as what to make for his romantic dinner. His grin grew wider as he jumped to his feet and dragged the groaning Canadian off the bed.

"Ana- Pad Thai of course." He said loudly, to which Matthew rolled his eyes. Still, he had no better ideas. "Ana- but we used most of the ingredients yesterday," Matthew stiffened in fear, "we'll have to go buy more! I'll drive." Matthew whimpered quietly and wondered if letting Vietnam break his legs would get him out of driving with Thailand? He doubted it.

**So explanations: Google translator, sorry for any mistakes, apparently traffic in Thailand is insane so I went with that, Thailand allegedly has an obsession with Pad Thai so ya, and red lotuses because they are Vietnam's national flower and red roses made me think France, something to avoid. Read and Review, I appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Awwwwwwwwww, fluff, kinda. Thanks for the reviews, they really help as this is a nation i'm not very familiar with. I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

Vietnam approached the door to her home and opened it carefully, halting halfway through when she was hit by the sweet smell of cooking. She shook her head in confusion at the obvious entailments of the smell. Punching bag, then medic, and now cook? This was becoming very complicated. Maybe he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security? Nothing else he had done had made much sense so was it really such a long shot?

Caution, she decided would be the best choice until she knew more about the northern nation. With that thought she finished opening the door and walked into her home, stopping by the table once she saw the utensils laid out.

"Oh, you're home." Vietnam spun about and regarded the Canadian before her. Dressed in dark brown dress shirt and pants, he was holding two plates filled with Pad Thai and was standing at the entrance to the kitchen smiling happily. "I just made some dinner, would you like some?" He asked hopefully. Vietnam nodded slowly in response, causing Matthew to blanch slightly. Steeling himself, he pressed forward and put a plate in between both sets of silverware anyway.

Taking a seat across from Vietnam he gestured meekly for her to do the same. Vietnam acquiesced and slowly lowered herself into a seated position, watching Matthew the entire time and deposited her rice paddle within easy reach, just in case. Matthew gave another nervous smile at her and began to eat his food, Vietnam starting only after he had.

They ate in silence for several minutes until Matthew slowly put his spoon and fork down and stared at his knees. Vietnam instantly stopped eating as well, giving him a glare of suspicion. She didn't know his intentions, and his actions since she arrived had been quite odd.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, Vietnam stiffened and slowly wrapped her fingers around the rice paddle.

"About what?" She asked with deliberate casualness, she wouldn't attack him outright; she didn't want to hurt him again so soon just in case of another mistake. But if he had done something to the food then broken ribs would just be the start.

"For offending you last night." He answered still staring at his knees. There was a pregnant pause between the two nations.

"What?" Vietnam asked in confusion. Whatever she had been expecting to hear, that had not been it, though her incredulity was somewhat tempered by her recent interactions with the nation. Instead of relaxing at the declaration, however, she only tensed more. The nation before her defied anything she expected, and that was something she was not used to at all. Matthew on the other hand misinterpreted her tensing for anger instead of surprise.

"W-well I didn't ask permission to b-bandage your hand. I-I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." He finished in a whisper. Vietnam stared at him in shock before bringing her hand up to her forehead and massaged her temple slowly, closing her eyes in contemplation but only one thought came to her.

What the hell. Why did he think he offended her? Did she say or do something to give him that impression. For god's sake, she didn't want him to be afraid of her without reason. Oh right, she had given him plenty of reason... dammit.

"H-here." Matthew said nervously from behind the veil of her eyelids. Vietnam lowered her hand and opened her eyes to regard with surprise the flowers in front of her face. Red lotuses, she noted in confusion. Matthew continued holding the flowers outstretched across the table, waiting for her to take them and growing steadily anxious as the seconds ticked by with him still holding them.

"Thanks." Vietnam said slowly as she took the proffered flowers. Thanks, what did that mean? Did that mean he was forgiven, did it mean she wouldn't ask where they came from?

Vietnam was thinking along similar lines, such as what did the flowers mean? Did they mean he liked her? Were they just some form of apology? Wait, something wasn't right about this. What was she missing, oh right.

"Where did you get them?"Vietnam asked slowly. Matthew immediately turned his gaze to his food to avoid looking at Vietnam. Vietnam eyed him suspiciously again, wondering if he going to pull out a box of kittens next to distract her, because she honestly wouldn't be terrifically surprised if he did. "Where?" She asked a little harsher.

Some indecipherable mumbles were her only answer from the blonde. Vietnam leaned over the table and reached forward and grabbed his collar, forcing him to look at her. The events following that act preceded quite possibly the most embarrassing event of her long life.

First: Vietnam grabbed Matthews chin and forced him to look at her face.

Second: She pursed her lips in disapproval of the expression of panic on plastered on his face.

Third: and most important of all, she leaned too far and fell forward in surprise.

While several things occurred in those few moments that Vietnam did not notice as she was preoccupied, such as a loud squeal of delight coming from the open window, her ruining her dress by partially falling on the food and dropping the flowers beside herself, she did notice that she was now in a very awkward position.

She, Vietnam, due to her grabbing and directing Canada's face towards herself, pursing her lips and the laws of physics was currently (even if only for a split second) kissing Matthew on the lips.

Shocked would be an understatement, so would aghast and the next word in the word a day calendar was Tuesday so shocked would have to do for the situation. Matthew was looking at her in shock with bright red cheeks, his brilliant violet eyes wide and Vietnams were possibly even wider than his at the unintentional act. She noticed these things as time seemed to freeze with the two of them in the very compromising position.

As time resumed its normal flow Vietnam completed the forward motion and both nations crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Vietnam instantly untangled herself and jumped to her feet, her face aflame in embarrassment with a hand over her mouth as though it could prevent the act now while Matthew, well he somehow managed to look both white with fright and red with embarrassment as he lay frozen on the floor.

"You- I- the-"Vietnam stuttered for an explanation before abruptly turning and dashing away to her room, her face alight from the events and tears beginning to form from embarrassment. Slamming the door behind her she leaned against it, panting in a panic with her face still burning. She stayed leaning against the door for several minutes, her cheeks gradually losing their bright red sheen, but retaining a brush of pink that refused to leave.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Vietnam walked away from the door and began pacing in the middle of the room, trying to regain some of her senses with the repetitive motions of her feet against the hardwood floor, talking to herself in an attempt to come to grips with what had just happened. "Ok, so I... fell on him." Even though she had not said 'kiss' specifically, her face heated up a little again. "Surely he understands it was an accident. Yes, he must." She said frantically, trying to convince herself that mind over matter was more than theory. "If I pretend it never happened, maybe he'll be willing to forgive and forget. After all, he will be leaving soon anyway."

Oddly she found she didn't necessarily want him to leave, the realization causing her to pause. His lips had tasted an interesting flavour of sweet, something Vietnam found... exotic though she refused to follow that chain of thought very far. Deciding the return of the red to her previously pink cheeks was the after effect of her 'accident' with Matthew, and not the fact that she wished it hadn't been an accident.

It was at approximately that point that she had calmed down enough to realize she was wearing dinner on her dress.

Matthew lay on the floor for a long while. Several factors contributed to his lack of motion, second most pressing was likely the fact that he was off the hook for leaving the house. More importantly however was that he had just kissed Vietnam. To that, he could only say one thing.

"I hope someone remembers to feed Kuma after Vietnam kills me." He found that the prospect of an early death (likely around 5am tomorrow, he figured as Vietnam struck him as an early riser) had a certain calming effect on him. Rising from his position, he noted that his ribs barely hurt. His relief that his ribs were healing quickly was overshadowed when he remembered it likely wouldn't matter soon.

"Well, if I die tomorrow I may as well not bother cleaning up." He sighed as he slowly stood. Of course, he still cleaned up the kitchen, dining room and washed the dishes out of habit. Once finished, he gave another sigh and made his way over to his room.

Opening and closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and brushed off some imaginary dirt from his shirt while he closed his eyes in acceptance of whatever fate waited for him tomorrow.

"Ana- that was marvellous!" Was the only warning Matthew had before a surprisingly strong Asian in glasses grabbed him in a crushing bear hug. Gasping as the air was forced from his lungs he felt himself lifted up and spun around a few times. After being unceremoniously dropped onto his bed by the nation, Thailand jumped beside him with an eager grin, depressing the bed slightly with his weight as he explained his elation.

"Ana- I saw her kiss you, it was so romantic." Thailand said dreamily, rocking back and forth on the bed in bliss. Matthew adjusted his glasses in confusion before taking three deep breaths and rising to his feet. Stalking over to the (still) damaged paper screen he turned around after collecting his thoughts. Opening his eyes he regarded Thailand across the room on his bed with an expectant look on his face, the eyes behind his glasses sparkling with joy.

"First off, I didn't meant to it was an accident. She fell over and I accidentally kissed her." Matthew said with forced calm, though Thailand was giving an even wider grin at his explanation.

"Ana- did you like it?" Thailand asked mischievously.

"W-what!" Matthew asked incredulously, all traces of his calm blown away. Thailand gave an exasperated sigh, realizing the Canadian wasn't ready to express his feelings yet. He would have to be tricky.

"Ana- well, surely you wouldn't want to offend her again by saying something that she wouldn't appreciate." Thailand reasoned cunningly.

"I'm more worried she might kill me for the offence." Matthew muttered to himself. Matthew closed his eyes with resignation and slumped his shoulders. Why did he keep getting into these messes with Vietnam? He felt something pat his shoulder reassuringly and he smiled lightly, placing his hand over the comforting- leather? Matthew opened his eyes wide to see Thailand still seated on the bed smiling and, turning his head he saw an elephant's trunk patting him on the shoulder through the hole in the paper door.

"Thailand." Matthew said slowly.

"Ana- yes?"

"Is there an elephant patting me on the shoulder reassuringly?" Matthew calmly asked the Thai man sitting across the room.

"Ana- I do believe so." Thailand answered pleasantly.

"... May I ask why an elephant is outside my room?" Matthew asked even slower. Thailand shot him another winning smile.

"Ana- of course, he follows me around sometimes. He found me today after I left, isn't that cute." Thailand said affectionately. Matthew just sighed again, this time in surrender to the fact that an elephant outside his room was offering him emotional support while the nation in his room explained that a pachyderm followed him around. Well who was he to judge, he carried a portable polar bear around, though he had left it at home for the conference as the heat would have likely killed the animal.

"Anyway, I'm more concerned about what Vietnam will do tomorrow." Matthew said earnestly, deciding he may as well draw courage from the comfort the... elephant in the room was offering. Said elephant had just made the hole in the wall bigger by shoving its head in, but at that point Matthew found it difficult to care very much about the widening hole.

"Ana- that may be a problem." Thailand mused thoughtfully. "Ana- maybe we should stay somewhere else until tomorrow." Matthew looked intrigued, but apprehensive.

"Maybe..." Matthew said cautiously.

"Ana- come on, it'll be fun." Thailand said enthusiastically. Leaping up, he strode over and grabbed Matthew by the arm, dragging the balking nation out the hole the elephant made as it retracted its head. Once outside, Thailand released Matthew's arm and walked over to the elephant. With a wave from the nation the elephant kneeled down and Thailand mounted the pachyderm, holding out his hand for Matthew. "Ana- come on Matthew, let's go." Matthew was frozen in fear. A series of thoughts ran through his head, all of which lead to one destination.

Thailand wanted to ride an elephant. Thailand wanted him to ride an elephant with him. Thailand was going to drive an elephant.

Thailand was going to drive an elephant!!!

"Maybe we should wait here; if I apologize maybe she'll forgive me." Matthew said quickly and frantically. Thailand gave him a confused look before brightening.

Of course, if Matthew faced up to Vietnam he would earn her respect. She had kissed him, no matter what Matthew said, and made it appear an accident. So clearly it was a test, and he had almost caused Matthew to fail. Pretty clever Canada, Thailand thought to himself, believe he had figured out his sister's ploy.

"Ana- sure," Thailand said, sliding off the elephant until he stood before the nervous Canadian, "we could do that instead. I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew sighed in relief at the dismissal and made his way back to his room, not bothering to go through the door when a convenient (larger than yesterday) hole was nearby. He idly heard Thailand clamber up the tree but paid little attention to it, rather focusing on the disaster he had just avoided.

In a risk assessment, facing Vietnam and apologizing risked very high. Him riding with Thailand on an elephant Thailand directed was up there with playing keep away with Russia's scarf. Never to be attempted under any circumstances.

Lying down and pulling the blankets to his neck he let out a sigh of relief, finding comfort in the warm embrace of the blankets before he closed his eyes. However, a persistent feeling of being watched kept him awake until he nervously opened his eyes and glanced at the hole in the paper wall.

A very large eye peered at him as the elephant made itself comfortable right outside his room and stared right into it, and at him. With a shudder he pulled the blankets to his chin and closed his eyes tightly, attempting to ignore the elephants boring gaze.

**I wrote this in two sessions, a first. By the way, the elephant is a sort of thing that often is associated with Thailand in fan art so I went with it. I wanted to call it Tantor for some obscure reason, but resisted the urge in case it had a real name (and I didn't really like the name Tantor). Read and Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me put it this way, it's not something someone would normally wake up to under any circumstances.**

The morning had looked like it was going to start off so well for Canada. Sunlight danced off his face tantalizingly, the sweet smell of flowers assailed his nose with their pleasant fragrances and the sound of birds chirping tickled his hearing pleasantly while the warm if somewhat coarse sheets pulled themselves tighter around him.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to the sun's rays, almost shyly, before he closed them again in contentment after seeing the bright light of the sun hanging in the air like some sort of puppet on a string, slowly rising to greet the day.

The rustling of the leaves in the trees and the grass blowing softly in the wind played for him. Sounds so familiar to the Canadian, almost as if he had returned to nature and was being welcomed back with a beautiful melody all its own sounding through his window.

Wait, his room didn't have a window.

Also, shouldn't he have to pull his blankets to make them tighter?

At that thought Matthew's eyes shot wide open.

Much like Matthew, Thailand had had a comfortable sleep though his was on the roof and not being stared at all night. The morning found him with his thin sheets covering his thin form and a happy smile on his face, the sun giving him the same type of affection it did the Canadian sleeping below him.

The difference between the two however was that Thailand woke to an ear splitting scream from below his perch instead of chirping birds.

"Ana- whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-." Thailand began before remembering he was sleeping on the roof and the gravitational laws that applied to him when in such a state. Sadly these realisations came too late.

Matthew barely heard the loud exclamation, nor did he see the human form that fell from the roof onto the grass beside him with a heavy thump as he was too caught up in his own predicament.

Thailand, of course, regained his feet quickly and jumped up, looking around wildly for the source of his rude awakening. He didn't have to look far to find it.

Near the human imprint he made in the grass and dirt was his elephant. Said elephant was holding in its trunk, quite closely he might add, a very surprised and shocked Canadian. Lying in the grass comfortably, the elephant was holding Matthew next to its face affectionately, ignoring the attempts the Canadian made to free himself from its grasp. To this scene, Thailand could only say one thing after he found his voice.

"Ana- awwwwww, he likes you." Thailand said as he interlocked his fingers beneath his chin at the adorable scene as though it could help him show his affection at the event even more thoroughly than his words. Matthew seemed to be having the opposite reaction though as his face was bright red with embarrassment as he caught sight of Thailand standing a few feet away.

"Thailand, could you maybe lend a hand, eh?" He said frantically but politely.

Of course, Thailand failed to realize what the other nation was really trying to say was 'oh my god an elephant kidnapped me during the night and is trying to eat me, help!'

What Thailand thinks he meant was 'oh look, an adorable pachyderm is showering me with affection and didn't want me to be cold at night so offered to keep me warm, isn't that sweet. However, I have important work to do today in trying to woo Vietnam so, while meaning no offence to the kind elephant, would kindly request for your assistance in convincing this gentle giant to release me until a more appropriate time'.

Suffice it to say that Matthew was very lucky both trains of thought led to the same station.

"Ana- of course." Thailand said happily, practically skipping over to the elephant and resting his hand on its front leg, prompting the pachyderm to give a curious look at its owner. "Put him down please." Thailand said politely. The elephant, with a final sorrowful look at the nation in its grip, released Matthew who fell down on the ground with a small grunt.

"Thank you." Matthew said in his whisper like voice as he slowly rose to his feet, eying the elephant cautiously as he did so. Thailand merely gave him a happy go lucky grin.

"Ana- you're welcome." Thailand said happily. With a last affectionate pat to the elephant he rose and skipped over to Canada, stopping once he reached the other nation and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Ana- you know, you still need to talk to Vietnam." He said lightly, smiling a little wider when he felt the other nation stiffen with his proclamation.

"I didn't forget." Matthew said in an even quieter voice. Thailand's smile took a turn into a grin at that. He had thought up the perfect plan last night, one that he was sure would succeed in giving the two the push they needed.

"Ana- well not to worry, I have an idea." Thailand said triumphantly. Matthew gave him a worried look before returning his gave to the ground.

Thailand steered the other nation towards his room and began to walk towards it, dodging around the bed that had been dragged to the entrance/hole of the paper screen during the night by his elephant, no doubt how the Canadian had found himself in his position when morning had rolled in.

"Ana- anyway, she said you couldn't leave the house right?" Thailand said expectantly. Matthew nodded shyly at that, somewhat nervous about the line of questioning and where it would lead. "Ana- therefore, you need to convince her to let you leave the house." Thailand continued. Matthew gave the Asian nation a perplexed look at that.

"But, how?" He asked quietly, Thailand only continued grinning.

"Ana- simple, ask her if she wants to go to dinner." Thailand said in an offhanded manner. Matthew instantly froze, prompting Thailand to stop walking as well.

"Y-y-you mean like, on a d-date." Matthew asked with wide eyes. Thailand suppressed a laugh at the others expression, amused beyond belief at the shock he portrayed so accurately. Though he knew it had to be fake as he had seen Matthew kiss Vietnam yesterday evening.

"Ana- only if you want it to be." Thailand hinted. When Matthew looked about ready to refuse he decided to change his tactic. "But maybe you would prefer it to be between two friends." Thailand suggested. Thailand congratulated himself at his cleverness as he watched the Canadian, fairly hearing the gears in the other nation's head clicking and whirring as he contemplated the idea. Canada finally slumped his shoulders slightly in defeat.

"A-all right. I guess it couldn't hurt to ask." Though Matthew wasn't completely sure about that fact, still he really didn't want Vietnam to think ill of him and it would be the first step towards being permitted to leave the house without fear of bodily harm. Thailand gave him a re-assuring pat on the shoulder and led him towards his suitcases.

"Ana- all right, I'll leave you to get ready. Better hurry, she'll probably be rising soon and you don't want to miss her." Thailand finished casually as he left the Canadian to his own devices and went back out the door to give him some privacy.

All according to plan, Thailand mused to himself as he left the room to the hurt expression of his elephant, sad to have his new friend leave. Thailand gave a reassuring pat to his companion, if everything worked out the Canadian would be over at Vietnams far more often and they could visit frequently.

Vietnam woke groggily from her troubled sleep. She had had great difficulty falling asleep after her... accident the previous evening and had unintentionally slept in. Her usual hour to wake was around 5 am; sadly it was closer to 8. She hadn't realised just how troubled her sleep had been until she saw the angry red light of the number on her digital clock. Further testament to her tired state would be the fact that the screaming from earlier had failed to rouse her.

Leaping into action, she quickly showered, donned her dress and hat and grabbed her rice paddle. Flinging open the door to her room she hurried over to the entrance way in the hopes of avoiding a certain violet eyed nation. She had nearly reached the door when a quiet voice interrupted her mad rush.

"Um, miss Vietnam?" Damn, she swore in her head and turned around, her cheeks stained a light pink when she saw the other nation nervously shifting in a white dress shirt and black pants, looking at the floor nervously.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping her voice level with great difficulty. Why did he have to look so cute in those clothes she despaired?

Matthew started a bit when she spoke before working up the courage to answer.

"I was, um, wondering if y-you would like to, ahem, maybe go out for dinner tonight." There was a very long silence after that.

Vietnam because she had frozen, her face a bright red and thanking whatever deity that happened to be paying attention that the blonde was still looking pointedly at the floor and not at her.

Should she accept? Did she want to accept? Was he asking her out on a date?

Those questions and more ran through her head as she continued to stare at the other nation, contemplating her answer.

Matthew had been silent because he wasn't sure he had overstepped his bounds in that matter, but he was almost healed and really wanted to make it up to Vietnam after last night. As such he felt obligated to do so, not that he wouldn't mind taking her out for dinner, and she seemed quite nice when she wasn't attempting to assault him.

Still, he didn't want her to feel obligated to take him up on his offer in case she was still hung up about hurting him, so he offered an ultimatum though he was certain Thailand wouldn't approve of him doing so.

"I-If you don't want to I could always cook again, if you would prefer." Matthew offered, hoping she would refuse.

Vietnam however had a different thought in her mind, instantly conjuring an image of her kissing the Canadian across her table passionately flash through her mind before she quashed it violently. Perhaps eating out would be a good idea, it would certainly grant her an opportunity to glean more information about what the other nation was looking for without the... opportunities which presented themselves in her own home.

"All right," she finally answered, Matthew raising his head with a shy smile that caused the breath to catch in her throat, "but I get to choose the restaurant." She finished with determination, knowing that this would give her a home field advantage and some time to contemplate the hidden meaning behind his query. She needed to consult Taiwan, wanting an outside observer's opinion on the matter.

"Of course, it is your country and you would know it best." He said with intense sincerity. Vietnam blushed a little deeper at the compliment before brushing out the door with a 'be ready when I get home' called over her shoulder. Once she had closed the door she ran towards her car and hastily started it, figuring it would be best to consult Taiwan as soon as possible over this newest development.

Matthew meanwhile let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. With a shake of his head at the insanity of the day, which had only begun, he turned to make his way back to his room, deciding that he needed to consult Thailand on what to wear for the dinner.

Matthew slowly trekked back to his room, pondering over which clothes he should wear. For that matter, he wondered what Thailand would try and make him wear. As long as he didn't try and shave his head and dress him in orange and yellow like a Buddhist priest (which, now that he thought about it wasn't so farfetched) he resolved to trust the Thai man to a point. He also resolved, after conjuring that image, to throw out any orange and yellow clothes he had.

Arriving at his door he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and entered his room apprehensively.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it and special thanks to Riucey for her help. Read and Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This first scene came to me randomly and had to write it. It was the only even semi planned part of this chapter. I don't own Hetalia.**

"Thailand? Are you in here?" Matthew whispered cautiously to the room from the sliver of the open door.

There was no answer.

Matthew cautiously opened the door wider and glanced about the empty room. Everything was where it was supposed to be, including the giant gaping hole in the paper door.

No elephant, no Thailand, nobody.

Matthew carefully entered the room, his hands clasped together in front of him in his growing fear at the situation. Trying the light switch, he realised the light had burnt out, or been removed.

He gulped and walked close to the center of the room, turning a full circle, his eyes darting all around the menacing shadows in the room. He wondered where Thailand had gone.

A crack sounded from outside the hole causing Matthew to whip around and stare at the opening. Anxiously, Matthew approached the hole with slow but deliberate steps. Halting before it, he shakily glanced out the corner of the hole.

Nothing. If anything, that was possibly even more terrifying than an axe wielding maniac.

_Creeeeeeeeak, click._

Matthew stilled like a statue, cold and unmoving. His eyes darted to the side but couldn't see what had occurred behind him. Fearfully, he slowly forced himself to turn around, his violet eyes wide with fear. The door he entered in had closed on him, locking him in.

Matthew slowly moved towards the closed door, fear causing him to falter ever so slightly with each step, the morning sun coming through the door casting an eerie glow through the chamber and reflecting off any metal objects in the room with disturbing sharpness.

The lamp shade,

The clasps on his suitcases,

The bed posts,

The closet doorknob.

The closet door, behind which something moved! Matthew slowly turned to the closet, an expression of terrified apprehension clapping itself over his face as he neared the small door. Fear twisted his stomach, yet he advanced all the same, the unknown threat behind the door causing his already pale skin to take a pallid turn as he continued his approach.

Reaching forward, he took the doorknob in a sweat slicked grip. Matthew tore the door open, a metallic flash revealing itself when he wrenched open the door, the object that flashed held in a human figures upraised hand.

Matthew let out a (manly?) scream of fear at the discovery and fell backwards and onto the floor, his hands clutched together before him in a feeble barrier against the figures potential assault as terror overwhelmed him, forcing his eyes to stay open and stare at the intruders face.

Matthews scream slowly petered out when he realized who it was.

Thailand was in the closet with a kind smile on his face. Matthew let out a sigh of relief before adopting a puzzled expression. What was the metallic thing that had let off the shine? Matthews's eyes slowly followed the trail of Thailand's arm to his hand and...

Oh dear god.

"Ana- Matthew, I found my keys. Let's go out and get you some more formal clothes for your outing."

Matthew started screaming again, even louder.

Vietnam exited her car and began to walk towards the conference building, rubbing the bridge of her nose with frustration. The drive, if anything, had only increased her anxiety of her dinner tonight. She had to find Taiwan and talk to her, she needed some more advice.

Sadly, Taiwan was not waiting for her at the entrance and a quick search of the ground floor revealed nothing. Vietnam crossed her arms in thought and considered where Taiwan might be.

She would naturally try to meddle, but she had not been at the front door today, meaning that she must be somewhere where she could meddle more efficiently.

The library Vietnam had been in the other day.

Taking steps two at a time, Vietnam sped up the stairs to the second floor. Hurrying down the hall she threw the door open to reveal Taiwan, asleep at the desk and surrounded by the books Vietnam had gone through the day before.

Annoyed, she quietly snuck up to Taiwan, stealthily manoeuvring around books left on the floor until she stood directly beside Taiwan's sleeping form. Slowly, Vietnam raised the rice paddle and slammed it down on the wooden desk.

"Wake up!" She shouted as the paddle hit the desk. Taiwan jumped to her feet with a yelp of surprise at the cracking sound of the paddle impacting the desk.

"What, who, wha- oh," Taiwan gave a sheepish smile to the annoyed look Vietnam was sporting once she noticed she was not alone, "hi Vietnam." Vietnam continued to glare at Taiwan until she began to squirm uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Do I even need to ask what you were doing in here?" Vietnam asked harshly. Taiwan smiled nervously but said nothing. "Thought not, anyway, I need your help." Taiwan gave her a strange look at that. "What?"

"You have a funny way of asking." Taiwan said looking pointedly at the rice paddle. Vietnam scowled a bit but said nothing. "So what do you need help with?" Vietnam looked away at the question causing Taiwan to lean forward eagerly.

"I'm going out with Matthew tonight." Vietnam replied stiffly. She cringed at the squeal of delight that erupted from Taiwan.

"Oh my god, my little Vietnam is all grown up."

"What do you mean 'your little Vietnam'?" Vietnam said acidly.

"Term of endearment?" Taiwan said quickly with an awkward smile. Vietnam scoffed but didn't pursue the remark.

"I still need help, so what should I do?" Vietnam growled trying to re-orient the conversation. She was becoming quite annoyed with the whole situation, and Taiwan's dodging around the matter was starting to irritate her. She hated when people played these games with her, trying to distract her.

"Well, first off I suppose we should figure out exactly what you want here." Vietnam gave her a curious look but Taiwan's face showed the utmost seriousness, this was her best chance to get a straight answer after all. "I mean, do you want a relationship here, or do you just want to get rid of him after he gets better?" Vietnam was about to scoff and deny anything romantic before Taiwan gave her a harsh stare. Vietnam gulped; she had only seen that look a few times and decided that it was best to be honest.

"I... I don't know. I don't want him to leave, even though he's more or less healed." She finally admitted. Taiwan gives her an appraising look and nods slowly. "But I don't know if I want a relationship with him, or if I'm just mixing it up with something else again." Vietnam clarifies after a moment, cringing slightly at a memory. Taiwan gave her a sympathetic nod, realizing that the whole thing was going to be hard for her.

"Then you need to figure it out and tonight is a good time. Take him to a bar/restaurant, which should be ambiguous enough to not send any wrong messages right?" Taiwan asks, her eyes again sparkling in amusement at her sisters discomfort. Vietnam tapped her chin in thought before nodding in the affirmative.

"Alright, I'll do that." She said with conviction. Taiwan smiled happily, they were finally getting somewhere.

"Remember, just be yourself!" Taiwan said in an attempt to give wise advice. Vietnam lost her smile at that.

"Isn't that what broke his ribs?"

"Well ya, but be the you when you're around him." Vietnam had nothing to say to the oddly sage sounding advice, even if they were rather confusing. Taiwan glanced at the clock idly and dropped her smile as well. "Oh god, the meeting starts in two minutes, come on!" Taiwan said earnestly, grabbing Vietnams hand and dragging her towards the door in a fevered dash.

Vietnam opened the door to her home, the meeting had been everything expected aside from Prussia loudly declaring that he needed a drink to deal with the boredom. After the drama of that meeting, she was actually looking forward to the evening tonight. She blushed a bit at that thought, just be yourself, she reminded herself again and entered the house. Once she entered, Vietnam noticed ten small grooves dug into floor, evenly spaced apart and leading out the front door. Curious.

Following the grooves she realised they led to the room Canada was staying in. Frowning at that she continued until she came to the door of her guest's room. Squatting down to better examine the marks, she noticed that they began at the entrance of the door. Looking closer she scowled a bit.

She could be mistaken, but they looked like marks from fingernails, almost as though someone had been dragged out the door and had dug their nails in to the wood floor to prevent having to leave.

Shrugging, Vietnam turned around and made her way back to her room to change it something more semi-formal. Going through her closet, Vietnam ruffled through several different dresses until she found a somewhat more formal version of her _áo dài _made with red fabric instead of green and made to be more visually pleasing than work effective as it had slightly shorter sleeves and made with more expensive fabric than her work clothes_._

Quickly donning it she wondered if Matthew would like the red color. If he was anything like his brother, she doubted it. But then again he wasn't, was he. Taking a brush she quickly ran it through her hair. Looking in the mirror, she gave a satisfied nod as she fixed her hat, recalling the semi formal nature of her outing.

Smiling, she opened her door and casually walked over to Canada's room, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Stopping before the door she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Coming." Was the answer from behind the door. Vietnam stood stiffly until the door opened. The sight caused Vietnam's breath to catch in her throat.

**Ha, cliff hanger. Next chapter is the date itself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, I'm terrible at writing... date... things. I don't own Hetalia.**

Canada stood in the doorframe, a somewhat nervous expression on his face as to what Vietnam would think of his outfit. Wow was all she thought.

A red coat and pants fit snugly off his frame as though tailored (Matthew didn't know how Thailand measured him and he doubted he wanted to) with golden buttons done up along the jackets length. A white shirt was visible through the V shaped cut at the head of the coat and a tie bearing a Canadian flag was tucked playfully behind the jacket. His glasses shone like the sun while he gave a nervous smile to Vietnam.

To be honest, Canada thought the colours a bit much but, sadly his options had been limited in the whole affair. He gave a slight shiver at the memory.

"Ana- but Matthew, red and white are really your colors, even Taiwan would say so."

"Maybe, but it looks kind of... showy in more formal clothes doesn't it?"

"Ana- that's ok, you could wear these instead."

"...I don't think that those orange robes would look very good to wear to a dinner."

"Ana- of course not, first we would have to shave you head to finish the ensemble, now hold still."

Suffice to say Matthew was somewhat apprehensive about his current appearance, not to mention a little traumatised. He had escaped by vaulting over a railing while spewing apologies and affirming that he would wear the red and white outfit. On the upside, Thailand had complimented him on his agility and how it had taken him a full twenty minutes to catch him.

"D-does it l-look that bad?" Matthew asked quietly. Vietnam started, realizing she had been staring at the other nation long enough to make him uncomfortable.

"You look fine." Vietnam said in deliberate casualness. She turned quickly and started leading the way towards the door to hide her blush, listening to his soft footfalls following behind her. Opening the door she walked towards her car pausing when she heard his footsteps stop following her. Turning, she observed with mild concern Matthews white face as he stared at her car.

"Something wrong?" She asked curiously as Matthew continued to stare with a glazed look over his eyes and an expression of... horror? On his face.

"Ah, no. It was nothing." Matthew said as he shook his head slightly. Smiling, though still looking wary, he continued to follow her to the car, sitting in the passenger seat.

The drive was uneventful, aside from Matthew flinching when the car started or whenever they approached a sharp corner. Vietnam had to admit, that was strange but who was she to judge. When they finally did arrive at the restaurant that she chose, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. It had been a long time since she had gone to dinner with someone other than her siblings, and frankly she felt a tad rusty at the whole scene.

As she parked and exited the car, she noticed that Matthew seemed to lean forward in his seat when they stopped, almost as though he expected the car to be jarred when they braked. Must be a Canadian thing she decided idly as she walked over to where he was standing near the front of the restaurant.

"S-so, lets get started e-eh." Matthew said with another nervous grin. Vietnam gave him an encouraging smile, which was the right one right? She mostly used threatening and annoyed expressions but neither of those seemed appropriate.

"Sure." She said casually, smiling slightly at his awkwardness. At least she wasn't alone in that regard. Matthew took a deep breath and gave her the most genuine smile she had seen yet, causing her heart to skip a beat, and led them inside.

()()()

"So how do I eat with these?" Matthew asked in confusion, the leaf of lettuce in his hand being on the receiving end of his extremely intrigued gaze. Vietnam gave him a patient smile and showed him how to scoop the food onto the leaf.

"Like this," she said, holding Canada's hand and guiding him as he attempted to scoop the food, ignoring the flush that lit up his face at their closeness. Vietnam smiled slightly as he scooped the food, still blushing until she released his hand. They were both eating Cơm gà rau thơm, or Vietnamese mint chicken rice. Of course, Matthew had had no idea what anything on the menu had been, and so was operating under his companions (dates) advice. It was going very well, Vietnam had to say, until Canada's face suddenly and without warning became extremely red.

Sadly, what she failed to realize preceding the event was that Matthew was most definitely not used to the strong spicy dressings used in his meal, especially in the amount that he had eaten. Vietnam began wondering what was wrong when his face turned an even brighter red than usual, and what appeared to be sweat began to bead his brow. Was she really making him that nervous? Maybe she was being too forward.

"I-I have to g-go for a minute excuse me." Matthew said breathlessly, rising from his chair with an awkward bow and making his way away from their table while his face seemed to turn an even brighter shade of red. Great, he wasn't really getting used to her at all. Vietnam sighed and rubbed her temple as she considered what she may have done wrong; maybe the setting was too formal? Then again, maybe she was being too formal? Taiwan's advice came back to mind. Be herself when around him. Now that she really thought about it, this wasn't her was it?

Matthew leaned against the wall near a large potted plant, hidden from Vietnams view, glancing around for something to cool his burning mouth; he spotted a proffered glass of water and grabbed it, gulping it down quickly. Sighing in relief, he slumped his shoulders a bit in disappointment with himself for being unable to handle the spicy food.

"I'm so bad at these things." He said morosely to no one in particular, examining the glass and wondering where it had come from.

"Ana- I thought it was going well."

"Gah!" Matthew jumped and screamed slightly as the potted plant talked to him. "What the, Thailand?" Matthew asked incredulously, his sharp eyes picking out the slight differences within the plants normal contours and a pair of square glasses. Well that explained the magical appearance of the glass of water at least. "Why are you painted in camouflage?"

"Ana- well, hiding behind a fake moustache or a newspaper at one of the tables would be cliché." Canada honestly had nothing to say to the strange logic presented to him.

"R-right anyway, how did you know where we were?" Thailand grinned (Matthew thought, damn paint made it hard to see) his smile taking a mischievous turn.

"Ana- I followed your car, you two drive really slowly by the way." Matthew was surprised, not that he was followed by the eccentric nation but rather that he had done so and not rammed them in an attempt to make them go faster.

"When did you put the paint on, you dived out the hole the minute Vietnam knocked on the door?" Canada asked curiously, though he wondered what it said about his character that he was becoming less shocked by the man before him. Nothing good most likely.

"Ana- on the way here." Thailand said happily. Of course he did, when better after all to apply jungle camouflage then while driving? Still, Matthew felt obligated to say something.

"A-are you sure that's s-safe? I mean, doing that while you're driving." Thailand gave him a confused look, though still smiling.

"Ana- I didn't drive."

"You didn't? Then ho- wait, did you ride the elephant here?" Thailand's sly smile was all the answer he needed. Matthew suddenly felt a very strong urge to return to the somewhat less awkward table he had previously vacated.

"Um, I should get back." Matthew said uneasily, pointing to the general direction of his and Vietnams table. Thailand gave him an encouraging nod and slipped back into the plant. With a last nervous glance at the foliage hiding his eccentric friend, Matthew made his way back to his table.

Vietnam watched as Matthew took his seat again with his characteristic nervous smile; though for some strange reason he kept shooting glances at a potted plant. Be yourself, she reminded herself, but then again... the original point here was to get to know him so maybe she should start with that.

"So Matthew," Vietnam began, catching the northern nation's attention as his eyes snapped over to her, "why don't you tell me about yourself. Be honest, I'll know if you're lying." She said pleasantly, trying to lighten the mood with a joke at the end. Sadly, it sounded like a very tell me or I will hurt you pleasant and the joke didn't really help matters, at all.

"Um, well I, w-what would you like to know?" He asked with shot nerves. Vietnam frowned slightly, she wanted him to take some initiative with this, and it wasn't like she was interrogating him.

"Anything, what makes you tick?" She said with a bit of exasperation lacing her voice. Matthew immediately thought of vital organs, but realised she likely knew about those anyway so probably meant psychological rather than physiological. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

"Oh, w-well, I like nature I suppose, I'm easily forgettable and invisible though some people do recognize m-."

"Mattie, I tought it vas hyu." Both nations at the table froze at the confident voice, turning their heads slowly to regard the individual who spoke. A bleached white skinned man was walking toward them, silver hair sat atop his head as well as small yellow bird and blood red eyes peered curiously at the two at the table while a cocky grin plastered itself on his face. As for the two nations at the table, Matthews jaw had dropped in surprise and his eyes wide while Vietnams were narrowed in distrust and irritation.

"G-Gilbert!" Vietnam glanced back to Canada, surprise written on her face at the fact that he knew the Prussians human name and the possible implications of that knowledge, "what are you doing here?"

"Indeed," Vietnam said icily before Prussia could answer, "what are you doing here?" Prussia glanced at Vietnam before giving another cocky grin to the two.

"Vell, my awesomeness needed a drink, bad, so I vent out to find one. Of course, most of the bars around here can't handle my awesome self anymore so, here I am." At the last pronouncement, the Prussian threw his arms open wide as though he were welcoming the world to bask in his glory. "Then, I saw little Matthew here sitting at the table and had to grant him the awesome presence that is Prussia."

"T-that's nice, oh I'm sorry, have you met Vietnam?" Matthew asked, directing his hand to the woman seated across from him. Prussia glanced at her and frowned a bit as he assessed her, Vietnam doing the same thing to him.

"Hi, vhatever. Anyvay, Mattie, I need a drinking buddy, vhat do you say?" Matthew blushed at the last part and let out a small squeak as Prussia wrapped an arm around the smaller mans shoulder, pulling him up to his feet. Vietnam narrowed her eyes even further at that, feeling sudden anger boil up from within her at the brash mans impertinence, right when she was getting somewhere too.

"W-well Gil, I am kinda h-here with Vietnam a-and it would be rude to just l-leave." Matthew said uncomfortably as he attempted to convince the German to release him from the death grip.

"Come on," Prussia whined, "it's no fun to drink alone and hyu get hilarious after a few." He teased. Matthew blushed even harder and Vietnam quirked an eyebrow, interesting. Sadly, any interest she might have had for that tidbit was chased away as Prussia started dragging the flustered Canadian towards the bar.

"Hey!" She barked harshly, rising quickly and clamping her hand on the albino's arm encircling Canada and holding them there. "Where do you think your taking him?" Prussia looked at her curiously.

"To get a drink obviously." Prussia said, glaring at her hand then her in an intimidating manner. "Got a problem vith it?" Vietnam narrowed her eyes, rising to the challenge much to the Prussians surprise.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact." Vietnam said dangerously, fire dancing in her eyes. Gilberts own red eyes narrowed but he still smiled at the thrill of danger.

"Vell, maybe hyu vould like to join us." He said in amusement, mussing Matthews hair with his hand playfully. Vietnam gasped in shock (a similar sound coming from a nearby plant but it was ignored) before slugging him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Prussia yelped in surprise, removing his arm from around the now very confused and embarrassed Canadian. "Vhat the hell." He added angrily, rubbing the assaulted area with his hand.

"That was very disrespectful." Vietnam admonished with clenched fists and her jaw taut with anger. "If we weren't in a restaurant I would beat you to a bloody pulp for that."

"Fine, let's go outside then. And don't dink I von't hit a girl." Gilbert shot back as he flexed his fists. He very likely shouldn't have said that but it was too late now.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this." Vietnam said as the two marched out the doors, leaving Matthew standing alone and very confused. Collapsing in his chair he stared at his food as though the pieces of rice would line up and offer him an answer to explain the whole situation.

"What just happened?" He asked his meal, who decided not to answer.

"Ana- Prussia and Vietnam went outside for a fist fight."

"Gah!" Matthew started, ripping his gaze from the food to look in shock at the green painted man in glasses sitting across from him in Vietnam's chair, the potted plant dragged beside the chair to sit idly there. "Stop doing that." Thailand looked at him curiously.

"Ana- doing what?" Matthew was about to explain but instead sighed and decided to give up; it was a fight that could not be won.

"Never mind, what happened there, Vietnam just flipped out?" Thailand gave him an appraising look before nodding in understanding.

"Ana- of course, you wouldn't know. Touching someone's head is a rather big thing here, so when he did that it was rather disrespectful." Matthew cocked his head in thought then nodded in understanding to the man before him, glancing out one of the restaurants many windows lining the walls in worry.

"Are they going to be ok?" Thailand gave him a reassuring smile as Matthew turned back to him.

"Ana- Vietnam will be fine." Matthew gulped a little at that, noticing how he had failed to mention the Prussian.

_Smash._ Turning back to the windows, they observed the albino come flying through one in a rain of glass and curses. Said German soon stood, brushed himself off and set out through the front doors again after grabbing an empty chair to take with him.

"Ana- She is really mad." Thailand said offhandedly as he watched the Albino exit, muffled crashes sounding from outside, corresponding with when the albino left for the outside. "She must really like you."Matthew coughed a little in embarrassment and looked away while Thailand eyed him appraisingly, smiling to himself as he watched the other nation blush lightly.

The noises continued for a time, around ten minutes, before stopping abruptly. Matthew looked towards the broken window in an attempt to discern what had happened.

"Well that was refreshing." Vietnam's voice came from the door. Canada snapped his eyes over to the chair opposite him in a panic, only to see it empty of his friend, though the plant was still situated beside him. Vietnam strode over to the seat opposite and glanced curiously at said flora, but said nothing as they continued their meal in an oddly comfortable silence

()()()

Matthew waited for Vietnam to open the door to her home and slipped in behind her. They both stood in the living room facing each other, their rooms down opposing halls, nervously standing and waiting for the other to make the first move. Oddly enough, Matthew did so.

"I, I had a really nice time." He said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, me too." They both lapsed into another uncomfortable silence.

"I-I really hope we can do something like that again sometimes except, you know, maybe less brawls." He gave a nervous laugh at the end, brightening when Vietnam smiled lightly back, glad to have made a good impression on their date. That was right, she was finally willing to admit that that had been what the outing had been.

"No promises." They both shared a genuine laugh before wishing each other a good night and leaving for their rooms, satisfied with how the day had turned out. Once in her room and the euphoria from her happiness faded did she realize the implication that Prussia seeing them there would have.

"Oh damn."

()()()

Prussia made his way out of the restaurant, holding a borrowed tissue to his nose to staunch the blood leaking from it profusely. He was smiling though, it had been awhile since he had been in a real fight.

"Damn, she could throw a punch." He chuckled as he made his way to where he had parked his rented car. Taking out the keys he prepared to unlock the door, when he noticed the lock was no longer where it had been; rather it was several feet lower than it had been when he parked it.

"_Mein_ car!" He shouted, staring at the crushed mass of metal and glass with two large round footprints imbedded in the crushed roof. "_Mein_ _Gott_, vas it run over by a herd of elephants?" His incredulous comment was right, to a point, as there had only been one irate pachyderm involved. Prussia suddenly groaned again.

"My deposit."

**Well, there it is. So... good? Bad? Tell me what you thought. Sorry if I butchered the accent. Read and Review, it makes the world smile, or with Hong Kong and Egypt their lips twitch slightly.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Bee- Smash!_

"God damn clock." Vietnam mumbled, lifting the end of her rice paddle off the crushed remains of her morning tormentor with a groan. She glanced at the ruined device irritably, the numbers five forty six still showing defiantly through the cracked plastic. "Shut up." She mumbled after a moment, her sleep addled mind unable to come up with a more complete or coherent denial.

Vietnam gave another groan and pulled herself upright, her bed sheets falling off her upper body to pool at her waist. She gave a slight yawn and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes with a fist. Coming to further awareness the events of the previous day came back to her in a crawl, a smile pulling at her lips before she recalled what she had realized as she was readying for bed.

"Oh dammit." She moaned irritably. Prussia had seen Canada, and she doubted the blows she had dealt to his head were sufficient to cause him to forget what he had seen. Maybe she could head him off before the meeting and do so again until...

No, someone would probably notice if the loud ex-nation didn't show up, likely his brother. The only other option was taking Matthew to the meeting with her. Of course then he would have to stay there so as not to arouse suspicion and she would likely never get to see him again thanks to his brother...

Vietnam rose from her bed and stalked towards her closet. Ripping it open she stared at the green _áo dài _hatefully as though it was the cause of the morning frustrations. Pulling it off the rack with a slight growl she hurriedly pulled it on before grabbing her hat and rice paddle and yanking open the door to her room, shutting it behind her.

She began to stride toward the Canadians room at a slow pace, mulling the situation over in her mind while trying to analyze it and find a loop hole she could exploit, some aspect she had overlooked that would permit her to keep the Canadian in her home.

Could she maybe play the helpless woman card? She scoffed to herself at that. Not only would she rather die than play that, she highly doubted the Canadian would believe her, after all she had not exactly talked him into coming to her home in the first place.

She could always ask him to stay, but she didn't want to sound needy, that and he might take it more as a demand than anything else. She may as well threaten him while she asked for all the good it would do.

She glanced up from her contemplating stare at the floor to realize she had reached her destination. Vietnam stood before the door, hesitant to turn the knob and face the change that would accompany it. She rested her hand on the door before giving a light sigh, procrastinating wouldn't help. With that she turned the knob and entered the room. She glanced around the room before pausing at the sight on the bed.

Matthew lay on the bed, the covers coming up to his waist. His hair was splayed on the pillow like a golden halo while his face was smooth of any wrinkles from worry, his eyes closed peacefully in sleep. His soft pink lips were slightly open and his small curl hovering above his face dipped and rose with each breath he took.

Vietnam stood transfixed by the image before her, unable to tear her gaze away from the sight. She smiled to herself, still gazing at the man on the bed, glad that she had come in. A slight breeze ruffled the Canadians hair and he mumbled something, turning his head away from it with a pleased sigh.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be- Thwack, crack._

Matthew jolted awake just in time to see Vietnam hit the alarm clock like a baseball with her rice paddle, sending it flying into the wall to smash into a million pieces. Casting one last vicious look at the shattered device, Vietnam turned back to the wide eyed Canadian staring at her in confusion, but not fear she noted happily.

"Um, Vietnam." Matthew asked timidly, still staring at her with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes."

"W-why did you just hit my clock like a baseball?" Vietnam paused and considered her answer because she doubted that 'you looked so peaceful I never wanted you to wake up' could be taken the right way, by anyone. Ever. Oh god she realized she was staring, she had to say something.

"I wanted to see if it was more durable than mine." Vietnam quickly said.

"... I see."

"... Ya."

"Was it?" Matthew asked, slight doubt underlining his voice at the answer. Vietnam wondered if he was mocking her, until she looked into his purple eyes and completely forgot the tone deciding to just answer and move on.

"Well, no." She said with finality. They both stared at each other before both realized a very interesting piece of information that they had failed to notice, Vietnam too enraptured by the Canadians face to focus on anything else and Matthew having been suitably distracted by his abrupt awakening.

Vietnam had walked in on Matthew shirtless.

Again!

"Oh god." Vietnam cried out as she whirled around as her face turned a bright red while Matthew grabbed the sheets and tugged them to cover his upper body. Vietnam rushed towards the door of the room and threw it open, disappearing around the frame before hastily closing it behind her hiding the Canadian from her view.

Shame, damn fine view by her standards. There was some shuffling from inside the room before Matthews voice came through the door.

"Uh, Vietnam?" The timid question from behind the feeble barrier came drifting through. It seems to be a day of queries Vietnam observed ruefully.

"Yes?" She answered as calmly as she could, trying to ignore the slight flutter of her heart when she heard him speak after the previous display.

"Do you have the time by any chance? I wouldn't ask but time does fly." He's joking about the clock thing? Does that mean he was okay with her seeing him like that?

""Ah, yes its about six in the morning." Was her automatic reply, her answer coming even as she thought about what the casual way he spoke of it meant. There was a groan from behind the door followed by a muffled 'too early' that Vietnam had to strain to catch.

"Why so early?" Came the more audible question from behind the door, the sound of clothes shifting around accompanying it. Vietnam was slightly caught off guard at the amount the blonde was speaking to her and the jocular manner he was doing so. Perhaps he was finally growing comfortable around her. That thought filled her with happiness at the hope that they could have a relationship after all.

"I need you to come to the meeting with me today. Prussia saw you so he likely is expecting you today so dress for the occasion." Vietnam told the man behind the door. There was a hum of understanding from the door and some more shuffling. Finally, Vietnam couldn't wait anymore and voiced her concern.

"Are you ready?" She demanded, wincing a bit as she realized how forceful she must sound. Maybe it was the door muffling her, or maybe the Canadian was simply growing accustomed to her but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Just a second." Was the quick reply before the door opened, revealing a somewhat flushed Canada wearing black dress pants and white dress shirt with his glasses slightly askew. Adjusting them nervously he gave a shy smile to Vietnam as he straightened. "So, why did I have to get up so early?"

"Its not that early." Vietnam said dismissively, waving her hand slightly as though putting her thoughts into actions. "Besides, I always wake up around this hour." Vietnam was taken aback by the look of horror plastered on the Canadians face, had she said something wrong?

"My god, that's even before the crack of dawn." Well now, that's a little strange but at least she hadn't offended him, just surprised the blonde. Regardless, she needed to get him to the meeting.

"Whatever, it's not that odd. Anyway, we need to get to the meeting so come on." Vietnam ordered before whirling around and marching towards the front door, Matthew's quiet footsteps following almost immediately afterwards.

Vietnam brought her house guest to her car and after hopping in started it, noticing that Matthew had not flinched when she started the car.

All right, progress.

()()()

Thailand awoke from his peaceful sleep on the roof. With a stretch and a yawn he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up with a bright smile.

Another day, another opportunity for matchmaking. Thailand sat up and climbed to his feet, remembering this time that he was in fact still on the roof. Scratching the top of his head through his onyx spiky hair he opened his eyes fully and hopped off the roof to land lightly on the grass. Spinning on his heel he sauntered into Matthews's room with catlike grace, slipping through the hole in the wall and stalking over to the bed casually. Reaching forward towards the crumpled sheet he grabbed the edge of them and tore them off with a flourish.

"Ana- Rise and shine Matthew it's time to- oh my god." Thailand said loudly, staring at the crumpled sheets and empty bed in horror. "Matthews been kidnapped."

Thailand ripped back out the room and into the yard at top speed, grabbing his elephant's trunk, which woke the sleeping pachyderm with a start.

"Ana- oh _ถั่ว__ลิสง _it's terrible, Matthews been kidnapped." Thailand cried into the elephant's trunk, blowing his nose loudly on the leathery skin. The elephant gave a worried look for the fate of his new friend before it pulled its trunk free of the teary eyed mans grasp carefully in order to avoid it being used as a handkerchief, again. Thailand sniffled once more before looking up with watery eyes "Ana- we have to find him." Thailand said with determination to his gargantuan friend. The elephant gave him a curious look at that, asking a silent question.

"Ana- well let's check some of his favourite places first, and then start asking around if that doesn't work." Thailand answered with determination, climbing up unto the elephants back like a monkey while said method of conveyance pondered the locations. Matthew had only been to four places in the city, Vietnam's home, the restaurant (once), the flower shop (again only once), and the conference building (temporarily, and once) so of these which should they begin their search.

"Ana- quickly _ถั่ว__ลิสง_, to the conference building!" Thailand declared loudly, pointing forward as though giving the command to charge to his pachyderm friend. The elephant rolled its eyes and began lumbering forward towards the conference building.

()()()

Taiwan waited patiently outside of the conference building by the glass double doors, tapping her foot to a tune in her head along with a light hum to accompany it, her brown hair bobbing slightly with the motions of her head.

She ceased as soon as she saw Vietnam's car start pulling up, her face cracking into an eager smile at the information her sister was going to disclose, because she would eventually even if she didn't want to.

Taiwan smirked confidently as the vehicle parked, and then opened her mouth in a wide circle of shock as two figures stepped out of the vehicle. Why had Vietnam brought him to the meeting?

Oh god they were coming towards her, panic mode. Not much time to think, holy hell when did they get so close. Vietnams saying something, likely important but still too panicked to hear, must wing it and hope for the best.

"I like animals." Taiwan said brightly, and then flushed a deep red at the confused looks she was receiving from the other two nations.

"... What?" Vietnam asked, irked at the obvious lack of attention Taiwan had been paying her. Taiwan gave a nervous smile to her sister before turning to the more confused than anything blonde.

"I, uh, like animals. Especially the fuzzy ones." Taiwan reiterated, cringing slightly at the childish wording of her answer.

"Uh, that's nice... So do I." Canada said, glancing to the side in confusion, surprised that someone that he had met only inside of conferences would be able to remember him. Vietnam glowered a little more before turning to look at Canada with a tight smile on her face.

"Canada, maybe you should go in first in case America is in the foyer. I'd rather not explain why we came in at the same time." Vietnam said with artificial sweetener in her voice. Fortunately, Canada was still dealing with the amazement of being seen by someone he barely knew and failed to notice.

"Oh, sure. It was nice meeting you." Canada quickly uttered with a nervous bow as he dashed into the building. Taiwan gave him a pleading look, afraid of what would happen when her sister's crush was no longer around to restrain her sisters more... anti social tendencies. Sadly, Canada had already entered by the time she had noticed he had left and tried to give the look. Reluctantly, Taiwan turned her head back to Vietnam, her brown hair swishing slightly with the motion.

"You are terrible under pressure." Was all Vietnam said before brushing past her and entering the building, pushing the door slightly harder than necessary and causing Taiwan to cringe slightly at the bang it made before swiftly following her sister inside.

"So why did you bring him anyway?" Taiwan asked as she quickly ran to her sister's shoulder before assuming the same walking pace Vietnam had. Vietnam sighed at the question, knowing full well it was coming.

"When we went out last night Prussia found us, so if I didn't bring him he would likely wonder why and the last thing I need is America invading my home, again!" Vietnam hissed the last part with vehemence. Taiwan nodded in understanding before glancing around curiously.

"Where is Canada anyway?" Vietnam sighed before glancing around as well, planning on pointing out the Canadian who was likely merely standing in the middle of the room but afflicted by his patented invisibility, except he really wasn't anywhere in the foyer. Vietnam whipped her head around in a panic when she realized that he really wasn't there.

"Oh god I lost him!" Vietnam cried out, her hands flying to her head and grasping the rim of her hat in panic, Taiwan's eyes widening as well at the realization.

"What do you mean you lost him, he's been here for less than a minute." Taiwan cried back, eyes darting around for a glimpse of the blonde.

"Don't you think I know that?" Vietnam shouted in retort, panic creeping into her voice.

"Calm down, where did you see him last." Vietnam glared at her sister in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me, you were there."

"I'm trying to help here." Taiwan defended herself.

"Then help, I'll go this way," Vietnam pointed down a corridor to the right, "you go left."

"Right." Taiwan said firmly in response, spinning on her heel with a spin of her pink dress and rushing down the hall in question, Vietnam going down hers with the rapid padding sound of her shoes on the polished floor following after.

()()()

"Oh, Prussia." Prussia whirled about, his red eyes searching for the source of the voice in the empty hall lighted by several large windows lining the wall. His eyes quickly widened in surprise when they settled on a smiling blonde with a single errant curl. Violet eyes behind rounded glasses stared with concern into Prussia's red ones causing him to gulp in surprise.

"Ah, Mattie, how you doin?" Canada blushed slightly at the nickname before answering the blue uniformed man. He had seen Prussia striding down a hall before he disappeared around a corner. Canada had pursued, feeling like he needed to make sure the man was alright after he was essentially abandoned earlier in the alley.

"F-fine, I was just wondering if you were doing alright. You know, after last night." Canada said awkwardly, not knowing if he was perhaps overstepping his bounds with the German. Prussia blinked in confusion before his mouth broke open with a smirk.

"Aw Mattie," Prussia said, still wearing his wide grin as he slung an arm around the other mans shoulder, "did you miss me." Prussia couldn't help but smirk even wider as the Canadian blushed even redder, before a shadow blocked the sun from the window. "Vat the-" Prussia began as he turned towards the window.

_Smash_

"Gak." Canada gasped as a trunk grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him out the window, forcing the air from his lungs and yanking him from Prussia's grasp. The heavy thuds of retreating footsteps sounded through the building along with the vibrations that followed.

Prussia stood in the hallway, his arm limply held out as though he were still holding the Canadian. There was a long silence following as the thuds faded into the distance and the building ceased to shake, Prussia continued standing in shock, his mind turning over in a desperate attempt to understand the situation that had occurred before he finally responded.

"Vat the fuck."

**Ha, not done with this, just been bored and uninspired for it. Happy Canada day, may elephants not kidnap you through windows. Translation,** _ถั่ว__ลิสง_**means peanuts, that's right, I named the elephant peanuts. 32 days to think and I named it peanuts; I'm going to go hide until I can think of better names. So, I don't feel too inspired with this story of late, ergo though updates will be fewer and further in between they will be longer. I know it's not much of a trade off and I apologize but I can't write a story unless I feel like it or else it comes out terribly. Read and Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Vesterrrrrrrn." Germany sighed and turned around at the exclamation of Prussia's nickname for him, his black suit and blue tie making a slight swishing sound with the motion. Before he could react to his brother's presence he felt the albinos hands grip his collar tightly, startling the German whose eyes widened considerably as Prussia yanked him forward until they were almost nose to nose.

"Vat Bruder?" Germany finally managed to force out while the grip on his collar tightened slightly as Prussia pulled him even closer.

"Canada." Prussia cried out, still panting after his rush to search out the tall blonde having taken him down three halls, the foyer and several rooms until he had finally located Germany by the door of the meeting room.

"Vat?" Germany asked again, hoping his brother would clarify what he wanted.

"Canada... he has... been kidnapped... by elephants." Germany blinked several times at that in complete confusion.

"Who?" Prussia scowled as he regained his breath, finally stopping panting.

"Canada, blonde, vears glasses."

"You mean America?" Germany asked in confusion. Prussia's scowl deepened and he released the other nation with a snort of frustration.

"_Nein_, Canada. I need a gun, the big one." Prussia insisted to which Germany just sighed and shook his head.

"No for several reasons. One, the meeting starts soon. Two, I didn't bring the big gun. Three, I think you need some of Italy's Ritalin." Prussia just glared at his brother and threw his arms up in frustration.

"God, vatever I'll find him myself." Prussia turned to leave when Germany grabbed his arm and began pulling him into the meeting room. "Vest, vat the hell?" Prussia exclaimed as he attempted to free himself from the taller Germans iron grip.

"No, the meeting vill start soon. If the nation is here he vill show up." Prussia struggled even harder as Germany began to pull him past the large double doors.

"No he von't, he vas kidnapped by elephants, elephants I tell you, elephants!" Prussia cried as Germany pulled him past the threshold of the meeting room before closing the doors behind them.

()()()

"Did you find him?" Vietnam asked Taiwan, worry forcing its way into her voice. The pair had met up at the closed conference room doors after searching their respective hallways. Taiwan shook her head rapidly.

"No, you?"

"No, damn where is he." Vietnam exclaimed irritably, frustrated and more than a little concerned for the blonde's fate as she glanced out one of the windows. Taiwan gave her sister a sympathetic glance but knew that they would not likely find him before the meeting began. Solemnly, Taiwan extended her hand to her sister's shoulder, prompting Vietnam to look back at her.

"The meeting is about to start we can't wait out here forever."

"But-." Vietnam began and Taiwan, seeing that she was going to try and interrupt rushed her explanation to her sister.

"Listen, you're the host nation, you can't just not show up." Vietnam still looked on stubbornly but Taiwan could tell it was weakening.

"What if he's in trouble?" Vietnam muttered.

"He's probably already in there." Taiwan tried instead, pulling the raven haired nation towards the doors. Vietnam gave a last mournful look at the hall before permitting herself to be lead inside.

()()()

Canada really wished the elephant would release its grip on him. Sure they were still moving and should the elephant let him go he would likely be trampled by the pachyderm and its huge feet but the possibility of being trampled was infinitely preferable to what was occurring now.

Due to the fact that an elephant was squeezing him with its trunk, he found it very difficult to breathe.

"Ana- ok we should be safe." Thailand said with a last glance back towards the conference building as the elephant stopped, still holding Canada unfortunately. "Ana- that was close, good thing we were there to save you Matthew." Thailand informed the violet eyed blonde, sliding down the elephant's leg and landing on the ground with a practiced ease, still eying the conference building in the background.

Canada responded with a strangled gasp, causing Thailand to turn to him with a happy smile before turning to one of panic.

"Ana- oh no _ถั่ว__ลิสง_, he's turning blue!" Thailand cried out in panic, the elephant looking at the nation in its grasp for the first time since grabbing him before dropping Canada in shock.

"Th-." Canada began before Thailand wrapped his arms around him and pressed a fist against the blonde's chest with the other hand over the fist.

"Ana- he must be choking. Heimlich manoeuvre!" Thailand shouted with a smile of confidence and immediately began pressing his fist into Canada's chest. As such, Canada found it even harder to breathe. "Ana- breathe Matthew breathe!" Thailand cried as he continued forcing nothing from Canada's throat. Thailand paused as the elephant tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to glance at his elephant affectionately.

"Ana- yes?" Canada gasped, thankful beyond imagining that the elephant had managed to distract the well meaning smiling man long enough for him to regain sufficient breath to speak.

"Thailand... I'm fine." Canada choked out prompting Thailand to release his new friend before hugging him tightly, once again forcing what little breath the blonde had managed to collect to be lost yet again. Canada was fortunate however that this time Thailand released him shortly and before he began to change colours again only to be bombarded by words instead.

"Ana- oh Matthew I was so worried! When I woke up and found you kidnapped I was so scared."

"Wait, you thought I was kidnapped?" Canada asked, confusion lacing his voice. Thailand smiled brightly once again before patting the elephant's trunk.

"Ana- yes. Peanuts and I came to rescue you." Thailand stated proudly. Canada blinked a few times as his mind raced to catch up with the events presented to him.

"... Wait, his name is peanuts?" Canada asked the smiling man, pointing at the pleased pachyderm curiously. Thailand smiled even wider and patted his elephant affectionately.

"Ana- of course, would you like to know how I named him?" Thailand asked Canada with a curious tone.

"Actually, th-."

"Ana- It all began several years ago." Thailand began, leaning against the elephant's leg while Canada groaned internally, realizing it was likely a rather long story. "Ana- I was wandering around all alone in my younger days when, all of a sudden I came across a baby elephant." Thailand sighed affectionately at that.

"Ana- anyway, after eating the elephant, which was rather rubbery," Canada's eyes opened wide in surprise, "I continued on my way and crossed a river where some other elephants were drinking. It was there that I met a juvenile elephant all alone." Thailand looked into his elephants eyes with a wide smile.

"Ana- As I looked into his wide innocent eyes, I couldn't help but feel as though he was trying to communicate with me, and a connection was formed." Thailand continued his eyes boring into the elephants. "Ana- as I continued to stare into his eyes, a word entered my mind unheeded. It was then that I knew his name." Thailand turned to regard Canada with his smiling mouth and eyes.

"Ana- Peanuts."

"... I see."

"Ana- yep. And he's followed me ever since." Thailand said happily, giving the elephant one last affectionate pat before approaching and standing before Canada with his trademark grin. "Ana- so, we should get you back to Vietnams before she grows suspicious." Canada let out a tired sigh at that before reaching an arm out and grasping Thailand's shoulder. Behind Thailand, Peanuts settled loudly into a lying position and adopted a relaxed expression.

"Thailand, Vietnam brought me. Prussia saw me, and he actually remembers me so I had to come today or else he would become suspicious and if he told America..." Canada trailed off, the threat hanging in the air. Thailand nodded in both understanding and joy. Canada clearly cared for Vietnam's well being if he was going through such lengths as faking a kidnapping to keep her safe, ergo it behoved him to assist Canada in some way, but how.

"I'm sorry but Thailand, do you have the time?" Canada asked Thailand shyly, not wishing to interrupt the raven haired nation's inner monologue but feeling it necessary. Thailand started and, after another bright smile whipped his wristwatch out and checked the hour.

"Ana- it is eight fifty two and fifty seconds, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty fo-."

"Maple, the meeting already started." Canada exclaimed horrified. Thailand glanced up from his watch losing his place as he did so.

"Ana- so?"

"Well, I should be there. Though, no one will likely even notice." Canada muttered somewhat morosely as he began fiddling with a loose thread on his sleeve. Thailand gave his blonde friend a sympathetic look at that, then a shrewd one. He had just realized how he could help Canada.

"Ana- Matthew."

"Yes?"

"Ana- we need you to be noticed at the meeting correct?" Canada gave him a curious but apprehensive look at the eager glimmer in the smiling man's eyes.

"Yes, but they lock the doors when the meeting start, and they always yell so loudly they won't hear us." Thailand nodded absently. This was all known to him but a plan had begun to formulate in his mind.

"Ana- I know how we can get them to notice you." Thailand told the violet eyed nation with a devious smile. Peanuts perked up at the look and rumbled to his feet while Canada gave back a wary smile of his own.

"Really?"

"Ana- yep, we need to make an entrance." Thailand cried enthusiastically. Canada's smile became very tight at that.

"What kind of entrance?" Thailand looked back to him and smiled a Cheshire cat grin, practically splitting his face open.

"Ana- the best kind." Canada gulped at the evasive answer and disturbing grin.

()()()

Taiwan watched Vietnam give the opening speech in concern. Her sisters normally bright eyes were somewhat dimmed in concern for her not quite yet boyfriend. She gave a sigh, causing Japan to look to her in concern.

"Taiwan, are you all right?" Japan quietly asked the Chinese girl seated beside him, not desiring to be rude by interrupting Vietnam so kept his voice a whisper. Taiwan gave him a shy smile and a light blush tainted her cheeks at the Japanese mans attention.

"I'm fine." She assured the composed nation beside her, who eyed her suspiciously for a moment before turning back to regard Vietnam as she ended her speech, Taiwan slumping in her seat in relief. She looked back to Vietnam, her podium set higher than the table the nations were seated at and before a large window, made to frame the speaker while they stood there.

"And so, I would like thank once ag-."

"It's back!" Prussia shouted abruptly leaping from his chair and pointing towards Vietnam who scowled at the albino for interrupting her in the middle of her speech.

"Bruder." Germany chastised, latching a hand unto Prussia's shoulder and attempting to drag him back down though unsuccessfully.

"It's come back for me!" Prussia exclaimed before grapping Germany's collar once again. "Give me the damn gun!" He demanded of the blue eyed blonde in his grasp.

"Holy hell." England exclaimed with wide eyes. Vietnam looked around the table at all of the nations around it, staring at her with surprised and wide eyes. It was then that Vietnam realized they were not staring at her. They were staring at the window behind her.

Vietnam slowly turned her own eyes widening in shock as she saw what was outside the window.

"Stampede!" America cried out as he jumped to his feet.

At that exclamation, an elephant suddenly smashed through the large window, spraying the area directly behind Vietnam with glass and plaster from the wall it had trampled before the invading elephant gave a loud trumpet of victory over its glass opponent and stomped back out of the room crushing the wall some more leaving an entrance you could drive a car through. Not a smart car kind of car, but an SUV size entrance.

From the ruins of the window two figures walked in through the dust cloud left behind by the elephants retreat (or rather one walked in and another was dragged by the first).Thailand stood proudly in the ruins of the former window while he gripped Canada, who was desperately trying to disappear to little effect as all the nations in the stared at them in complete slack jawed shock.

"Ana- now that is an entrance." Thailand stated proudly, his voice booming in the complete silence surrounding them. It was as though those words broke a spell over the room which had been holding them silent.

"Mattie, what the hell! That was awesome!" America exclaimed. Thailand grabbed Canada's shoulders and gave him an enthusiastic shake, said blonde's head flying back in forth like a rag doll.

"Ana- see? It worked, he recognized you!"

"Oh god." Matthew exclaimed quietly, covering his beet red face in embarrassment with his hands.

**It took me awhile to decide whether or not to have additional elephants barge in. I decided to just go with Peanuts in the end and also to cut it off here as it seemed like a natural ending. Read and Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

The events following the elephant destroying the wall could only be described as complete and utter chaos. People were shouting at each other, laughing and in a few cases punching each other in the aftermath. This atmosphere was ideal for Thailand to rush Canada over to a chair and pushed him into it, seating himself beside the small Canadian with his trademark smile.

Fortunately (or unfortunately if Canada had anything to say about it) the little stunt had made Canada the center of attention for many of the room's occupants. Amidst the general noise of the room, the sharp slam of skin against wood called everyone's attention over to Germany who was glaring at everyone and anyone in the room who had not yet shut up.

"Be quiet. Now! Ve vill have order." At the sound of his barking voice the room quieted down completely, no one willing to try and confront the furious German. Casting one last look around the room to confirm that they were paying attention to him he continued, "now, if you have something to say, you vill address it one at a time and in an orderly fashion." Once he had finished, several nations seemed ready to rise and begin speaking but England had already jumped to his feet, a dark scowl plastered on his face.

"Yes, I would like to know exactly what the devil you two twits," he pointed to a smiling Thailand and Canada attempting to sink into his chair, "were thinking crashing a bloody elephant through the wall!" He gave an even fiercer glare and Canada tried to sink further into his seat while Thailand just kept grinning, completely unfazed as he rose to respond.

"Ana- I thought it was obvious. Canada and I," he wrapped an arm around the now once again focused on nation, "were using symbolism of course." There was a short pause after that. Then hell broke loose once again.

"What in the hell does that mean?" England shouted, his face turning a slight shade of red at his outrage.

"Ana- it's quite simple, we were demonstrating how we could not ignore the symbolic elephant in the room any longer, because eventually that elephant is going to get really angry and demolish half a building."

"Vat vas the elephant supposed to symbolise?" Germany this time demanded, finally losing patience with the conversation. Thailand gave him a nod, as though thanking him for the interruption before answering.

"Ana- well, it is unfair not to allow pets into the meeting, I demand to be permitted to have Peanuts in here."

"...So, vait. You had an elephant smash the wall of the room open to symbolically say it is wrong to ignore the elephant in the room. And said elephant is that you want to be allowed to have an elephant in the room?"

"Ana- yes, exactly." There was a long silence as Germany massaged his forehead in stress and everyone looked from one another as they tried to grasp the idea. "Ana- so can I bring Peanuts back in?"

"No!" Several voices chorused in horror.

"Ana- fine, be that way." Thailand huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair in a (smiling) pout.

It was somewhat unnerving how he accomplished that look.

"Very vell, now that is settled vith we shall continue on vi-."

"Oh god it's back." Prussia shouted, scooting closer to Germany as he eyed the large gap in the wall. Germany looked towards it, and the large grey elephant lying down outside while it stared into the room fixedly, its eyes darting to whoever spoke last. The assembled nations shuddered at the attention from the pachyderm; few things were as awkward as being stared at by an elephant.

"Ana- ha, not in the building." Thailand declared triumphantly.

"Ludwig, the elephant is scaring me." Italy whined, hiding his face in the blonde German sleeve while periodically shooting glances at the elephant.

Germany let out a sigh of exasperation. "Fine, ve vill adjourn for the day and start fresh tomorrow," he glanced meaningfully at Thailand, who just smiled back, "in a new room." Germany added, looking once again at the elephant parked just outside the massive gap in the wall.

Amidst much muttering and a few awkward glances at Peanuts, the nations began to shuffle out of the room while giving a wide berth to the idling elephant at the gap in the wall. Canada soon followed after, escaping Thailand lest he be dragged along another questionable trip.

Vietnam watched him go before rising to her feet as well. She was about to follow but, sadly, fate had a funny way of blindsiding you. In this case, fate took the form of an over enthusiastic Taiwan grabbing her in a bone crushing hug while she gushed about what had just occurred.

"Oh my god, when the elephant came Japan just threw himself on me. He was so brave and wanted to protect me and he didn't get off until he was sure we were safe and even after that he asked me if I was alright and then-."

"Taiwan." Vietnam interrupted as she tried to pry off the arms off of her with little success.

"Ya?"

"Let me go." She hissed, trying even harder to get rid of the clinging nation.

"No, not until you listen." Taiwan declared stubbornly, squeezing Vietnam a little harder to reinforce her point. Vietnam glanced at the door, noticing that Canada had fortunately not gotten very far as Thailand had noticed the missing blonde and promptly felt obligated to tackle him and was now dragging him back towards the elephant.

She had a few minutes.

"Fine, what is it." She spat at Taiwan, who smiled like a child given candy (not the by a stranger candy but the stolen from a cookie jar kind) at the attention the other nation was paying her.

"Well, when the elephant came in Japan was just sooo noble. He threw himself in front of me to protect me from it." Taiwan gave an affectionate sigh, her eyes fluttering shut in the bliss of her memory. Vietnam rolled her eyes at the expression of contention.

"And this couldn't wait until after I talked to Canada because...?" Vietnam demanded sarcastically. Taiwan huffed and scowled, releasing Vietnam to fold her arms irritably.

"Well excuse me for being happy about not being stuck in 'the friend zone' with Japan."

"What are you talking about?" Vietnam demanded, now mildly curious.

"You're kidding right?" Taiwan asked with a dumbstruck expression. Vietnam scowled, wondering if maybe she was being made fun of. Taiwan rolled her eyes in exasperation at the look being directed at her. "The friend zone, you know. The place where you are when the person can only think of you as a friend and not an option, the place you're kind of in with Canada."

"Oh, oh! Shit." Vietnam cursed, looking back to Canada who was now clinging to the table leaving deep rivets where his nails dug into the wooden top from Thailand dragging him towards Peanuts.

"That's right," Taiwan teased lightly, "so you better do something fast or else someone else will snatch him up." Vietnam shot her sister a glare before melting into a pout.

"I don't wanna be in the friend zone." She murmured. Taiwan nodded sympathetically, and then shoved her towards Canada. Vietnam caught herself and shot a glare at Taiwan, who merely grinned and made an ushering motion to her. Vietnam huffed and turned away, slowly making her way towards Canada as she tried to work out what she was going to say to the other nation.

Thailand being there didn't exactly help matters. Fortunately that problem was soon solved when Austria and Hungary walked by Thailand and his blonde captive.

"Ana- you!" Thailand declared, pointing at Austria who blinked in confusion.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Ana- damn you."

"Pardon?" Austria asked in even greater confusion.

"Ana- You and you're ivory piano keys, you made Peanuts cry! Look at him." Thailand declared, pointing at the elephant, who had by now rolled unto it's side and snoring deeply. "Ana- I've never seen him so depressed."

Austria glanced at the elephant unsurely before returning to Thailand. "I see, so what do you intend for me to do about it?" Austria asked mildly. Thailand's grin widened and Austria's eyes narrowed accordingly.

"Ana- I will reclaim the keys!" Thailand declared.

"What!" Austria demanded, visibly shaken.

"Ana- I must reclaim the ivory, to the music room." Thailand declared, rushing from the room in a whirlwind of motion, Austria following after screaming profanities.

Canada watched them go before giving a sigh of relief, pulling his fingers out of the wooden table after a moment of tugging (he had been quite adamant in not riding the elephant). Vietnam approached him as he was still wringing his hand in pain.

"Hey, Canada." She said with a weak wave, still mulling over what Taiwan had told her. Violet eyes glanced up and a relieved smile broke over Canada's features making Vietnam's heart flutter.

"Vietnam, how are you?" Canada asked in his typical quiet voice. Vietnam felt like her heart was in her throat when he spoke to her, she needed a drink to deal with this.

"I know what you mean." Oh god, did she say that out loud? Apparently judging by the fact that Canada had answered her unintentionally spoken question. It was just not her day. Wait, did he just say he wanted to go out drinking?

She remembered Prussia saying something interesting about Canada when he became drunk. An opportunity perhaps? Well, if he was drunk, maybe his tongue would be a bit looser and she could figure out of her feelings were reciprocated.

Suddenly feeling far more confident with a (somewhat) reasonable plan, she straightened and let out a light laugh.

"Well, in that case why don't we go out for one, seeing as the meeting ended early?" Canada looked unsure, shaking her confidence somewhat but she remained quiet, coercion without threats was kind of hard for her. Normally Canada would refuse, but after the little escapades with Thailand earlier (he could have sworn he just heard the sound of piano keys being hit randomly) drinking sounded like a reasonable act.

"Sure." Vietnam let a wide smile break over her face, which promptly dropped when a blue uniformed arm slung itself over Canada's shoulder.

"You're going drinking vithout me, vat the hell Mattie." Prussia whined at the now blushing blonde. "Now I have to come."

"Why do you have to come?" Vietnam hissed at the Prussian. If Prussia was there it would be infinitely harder to get Canada to talk to her. Prussia just shot her a glare.

"So the elephant doesn't kidnap him again, it vas completely out of the blue so I have to keep him safe." Vietnam glared harder at the silverette who just grinned back, pulling Canada closer. "So, vere ve going?"

Vietnam clenched her fists at her sides. Dammit, Canada was too polite to say no. She would just have to get Prussia smashed early on so she could talk to Canada alone.

The trio were unaware that they in fact had an audience for the tail end of their conversation. Thailand let his smile grow wider, realising Vietnams plan by her slight blush across her face. Dropping the Piano keys he had been holding into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way back to Peanuts to prepare for the evening.

()()()

"The hell are you talking about, I like my hair." Vietnam slurred slightly, trying to punch the albino beside her who clumsily dodged, nearly falling off the barstool while he howled in laughter at the attempt.

"But, itsh sho veird, eshpeshially vith that hat." For some reason in his inebriated state, the German seemed to find that comment hilarious and promptly doubled over laughing. Or at least tried to but instead merely slammed his head on the beer bottle littered bar, cursing as he gingerly touched his forehead while casting a pout at Canada, who was chuckling lightly. "Ishn't funny."

"I'm sorry Gilbert, it really was." Prussia and Vietnam looked at Canada in incredulity, prompting the northern nation to blink in confusion. "What?"

"Theresh no vay you can hold your liquor that vell, why aren't you drunk?" Prussia demanded, trying to point a finger at the Canadian but instead pointing at a karaoke machine in the corner.

"Oh, I'm the designated driver." Canada informed them, pointing at a small bracelet on his wrist. Both other nations stared at it for a minute before turning on each other.

"Thish ish your fault." Vietnam declared, trying to punch the Prussian again, a somewhat successfully attempt as Prussia fell slightly backwards before righting himself with a glare at her.

"Howsh it my fault?" He shot back.

"You coulda been it instead."

"I didn't know he vas."

"Awwww, shuddup." Vietnam trailed off, planting her forehead on the bar, causing her hat to push itself unto the back of her head.

"Vietnam, are you alright?" Canada asked, moving to stand beside the other nation and giving her a light nudge.

"'m tired." Was the muttered reply, followed by a light snore from beneath the hat. Blinking in confusion, Canada sighed before straightening and looking around for a solution. Finding none forthcoming and Prussia having passed out as well, he sighed again before leaning over near Vietnam's shoulder and sliding her arm over his shoulder. Putting his arm around her (no he did not just accidentally brush her breast, nobody saw it, it never happened) he lifted the unconscious nation with a light grunt of exertion.

Supporting her (though it was more like carrying at that point) Canada brought the other nation out of the bar. Arriving at what he knew to be the Vietnamese woman's car he stood before the door uncertainly. Sighing again, he lightly shook Vietnam.

"Vietnam?"

"Whaaaat?" She muttered, turning her head and blinking blearily at him.

"Um, where are your keys?" Mumbling something indistinguishable, Vietnam reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. Canada reached for them, only for Vietnam to pull her arm back with a lazy smirk on her face. "May I please have the keys?" Vietnam seemed tremendously amused by that, breaking into a fit of giggles interspersed with hiccups. In that moment of distraction, Canada reached across and snatched the keys from her.

"Heeeeey, thatsh not fair."

"Um, I'm sorry?" Canada hesitantly replied. Vietnam just grumbled while Canada unlocked the door, easing Vietnam gently into it. Closing the door and quickly trotting over to the driver's side, Canada quickly unlocked the door and slid into the car as well.

Putting on his seatbelt, he looked over to where Vietnam was slumped in her seat, leaving her own buckle undone. Blushing even more than when he (didn't!) brush against her chest, he leaned across and, after some attempt finally managed to buckle her seatbelt. As he finished, Vietnams head rolled over and her eyes opened slowly to reveal them almost touching noses.

"Heh." With that, she seemed to fall asleep once again. Sadly, this caused her to inadvertently head butt her escort.

With a slight curse and jolt backwards, Canada reached up to the small red mark on his forehead, rubbing it with a wince of pain. Sighing, he took his hand away and started the car, backing out of the parking lot and making his way down the road.

The drive was uneventful aside from the odd muttering or curse from Vietnam, many of which were quite... colourful. They soon arrived at Vietnam's house, Canada recalling the general area the other nation's home had been and he was much better at geography than his brother so his sense of direction was well enough.

Parking in the driveway, he opened his door and stepped out of the car. It was then that a fact he had unfortunately overlooked occurred to him.

"Oh Maple, I forgot about Gilbert." Horrified at the slip of mind, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialling the silverette's number. He frantically paced as he listened to the ringing of the phone before it finally stopped abruptly with a click.

"Ana- hello?" What the.

"Thailand?"

"Ana- Matthew, how good to hear from you, how are you?" The overly cheerful voice in his ear asked curiously.

"Uh, I'm fine. Why do you have Gilberts phone?"

"Anna- Oh, don't worry about him. I took care of him."

"Oh, thank you Thailand. He'll be hung over in the morning so could you lay out some Advil or something beside his bed for when he wakes up?" Canada asked the Thai man on the other end of the phone line.

"... Ana- ok, ya. We could do that. Sure."

"Thanks Thailand, I have to go. I need to get Vietnam inside."

"Ana- oooooh, ok. I won't keep you. Bye." Canada was about to protest but the dial tone told him otherwise. Shaking his head in exasperation, he clicked closed his cell, putting it back in his pocket and turning to the car. Now, how to get Vietnam inside?

Thailand clicked his phone shut as well, sighing before leaning on the head of his shovel. "Ana- well this sucks."

A loud snore was his sole reply.

"Ana- oh be quiet." Thailand admonished, picking up the shovel and hefting it sullenly. "And I had just finished." Prussia snored loudly once again from his seat in a nearby wheelbarrow. Thailand shot the unresponsive nation a weak smile. "Ana- oh well, que sera sera." With that, Thailand resumed filling in the shallow grave he had been digging.

"Ana- I did a really good job too but nooo, he's too good for the hole. Jerk."

Meanwhile, back at Vietnam's home, Canada had finally managed to move Vietnam into her home. Sadly, he had had to do so by carrying her bridal style into the house, and every time he was reminded of what it was called added a new tint to the blush over his features.

He really tried to ignore as well the way Vietnam seemed to curl into him, and the mutterings in Vietnamese that were spoken in a rather suspect tone. She certainly acted different while liquored up, Canada mused as he backed into the door, pushing it open.

Walking, somewhat awkwardly, into the room he deposited Vietnam onto her bead. Or at least tried to, rather Vietnam chose that moment to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her with a squeak of surprise. He landed, face to face with the Asian nation, who was now sporting a lopsided grin on her face.

"You shmell good."

"Huh?" Was Canada's intelligent reply, which ended when the Vietnamese woman snaked her arms around his neck, crashing their lips together.

()()()

"Ana- all right, all filled in." Thailand declared, wiping his brow as he gazed in satisfaction at the mound of dirt before him. He gave a satisfied smile, soon dropping into a self-depreciating one as he observed a booted leg sticking out of the grave.

"Ana- oops. That's right, I wasn't supposed to bury him." Thailand gave out a drawn out sigh before hefting the shovel again "Ana- ah well, life's a journey not a destination."

With that, he plunged the head of the shovel back into the ground.

**Wow, that took a long time. I am really good at coming up with ideas, but I find it hard to actually sit down and write the damn thing. Too many distractions I think. Anyway, why it took so long. In essence, I started writing it, then stopped and took a step back. I essentially re-examined the entirety of where I was going with it, then I reconsidered how far I was going to take it. Long story short, I rewrote my outline. Also, I found it hard to continue where I left the previous chapter off. Read and Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Vietnam groaned as the loud noise shattered the silence, her alarm clock seeming extra loud, almost as though it were vengeful for its almost daily abuse at her hands and knew that the nation of Vietnam would be particularly cross with it today as her hang over was murdering her with a headache, particularly with the loud noise of the alarm clock blaring at her.

Vietnam tried to force her eyes open but gave up when some light squeezed past her eyelids to blind her painfully as she tried to move, finding it particularly difficult when she felt some deadweight pinning her left arm to the bed, her right one being draped over the object.

"Wha..." She muttered as she turned her head blearily in an attempt to assess what was pinning her, running her right hand over whatever it was. She felt fabric and further down something soft with... five attached-.

Oh crap it was a hand.

Vietnam's eyes snapped open before she closed them again with a hiss when she realized that yes, there was a reason she had kept them closed when she was again blinded. Opening them very slowly this time to allow her vision an opportunity to better adjust to the light she looked into the snow like pale skin and askew glasses of the nation known as Canada.

Better known as her crush.

Who was in her room and on her bed in her arms.

At first, Vietnam did not know how to react. One the one hand, this was sort of the whole position she was trying for last night with the drinking but, well, maybe not quite so forward and lack of her being able to recollect anything. Of course, on the other hand she was no doubt very inebriated the previous evening and having the Canadian in her room was somewhat similar to what had happened between her and America, which had not ended well at all.

Then Canada groaned in his sleep and all logic went flying out the window for Vietnam, now realizing the alarm had likely woke him up.

"Gah!" Vietnam cried in a panic as she yanked her arm out from underneath Canada, the abrupt motion and leverage sadly causing said still mostly asleep nation to roll of the bed with a thump.

"Ow!" Vietnam stayed where she was on the bed until Canada sat back up, rubbing the side of his head wincing before noticing her, his face heating up almost immediately. Vietnam's face did the same as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them around herself in embarrassment.

They both stayed like that for several moments, the deafening silence permeating the room like a fog.

"Umm, morning." The blonde finally ventured.

"Uh, yeah. Morning." Vietnam responded, prompting another bout of silence between them.

"So, aheh, I gue-."

"Did we have sex?" Vietnam blurted, suddenly pulling the sheets over her mouth in a belated attempt not to voice what she had been thinking.

"E-eh?" Canada responded, blinking rapidly with a surprised expression.

"Well?" Vietnam demanded, blushing in embarrassment at what she had said.

"U-um, well, you see..." Canada trailed off, a blush staining his cheeks as well. Vietnam opened her mouth wide behind the sheets in horror.

"What happened last night?" She finally asked, lowering the sheets once her blush was more controlled and so that they did not muffle her. Canada scratched the back of his head, wincing when he accidentally touched the point he had fallen on the moments prior to the beginning of their awkward conversation.

"Well, I brought you home because you were really, really drunk and kept muttering... uh, stuff." Vietnam felt her cheeks heat up slightly again, recalling some of the things her somewhat unrestrained imagination had conjured up for her last night. "It was mostly in Vietnamese so I didn't really get a lot out of it." Vietnam sighed in relief. "Then, when we got you home I brought you into your room and, well..." Here, Canada blushed once again while Vietnam paled slightly. "You, um, pulled me down and, uh, k-kissed me." Vietnam froze on the bed before taking a shaky breath to steel her for what would come next.

"Then what?" She asked tightly, wincing when the high tone pierced her throbbing head.

"Uh, then you rolled us onto our sides and, well, you passed out." Vietnam clenched the sheets she was gripping until her knuckles turned white. She may be no expert on relationships, but passing out right after kissing someone and pulling them into your bed seemed like a bad move. But what had seemed even stranger was that the Canadian had not tried to leave her room afterwards, unless she had gravely misjudged him.

"So, why didn't you leave?" She demanded, the words coming out more viciously than she intended. Canada blanched at the tone and murderous expression, looking away nervously.

"Um, what happened was..."

"Go on." She prodded, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Well, whenever I tried to leave you wouldn't let me go and squeezed me tighter and growled so, ya. I didn't think it would really be a good idea." Vietnam stared at him blankly before covering her face with her hands, letting the blanket drop around her.

How utterly mortifying. Particularly now, after she had dropped her blanket and was clearly wearing her clothes from yesterday, the other nation the same. It seemed to Vietnam that she had a knack for embarrassing and herself in front of the blonde, well that and threatening him. Neither seemed terribly healthy for trying to start a relationship.

Canada, while still trying to avoid looking directly at Vietnam lest he see if she was still glaring at him glanced at the clock which had since given up on beeping incessantly. After seeing what time it was, he hastily jumped to his feet, wobbling when his head injury came back to haunt him at that moment.

"Oh god, the meeting starts in an hour; we're going to be late!" Vietnam's eyes widened before she glanced at the clock as well, realizing she must have damaged it the other day while abusing it as the time was not what she had set her alarm for the other day.

"Oh hell, I've got to get changed." She cried, jumping off the bed before trying to pull her dress off. It was unfortunate that she wore an _áo dài _everyday, or she may have had enough time undressing to recall that there was someone else in the room while removing it. As it was, she was in her underwear by the time she remembered causing her to freeze before slowly turning to the other nation, her face heating up. Canada was even redder, a hand clamping over his eyes when he saw her turning before he tried to stumble toward where he remembered the door was.

"Oh good god, get out!" She squeaked in embarrassment, shoving the grateful other nation out the door of her room in embarrassment, slamming it shut once he was gone. Vietnam sighed once he was gone, running her hand through her hair before turning to her bathroom. A quick shower later she had donned her usual outfit and stood in front of the door, mentally readying herself for the coming day.

Shaking her head, realizing that she in fact had a time table here she eased the door open and stepped through into the hall. Making her way towards the door, she glanced around for Canada but failed to see the northern nation.

"Ca- Matthew," she corrected herself, "where are you?" Vietnam called out into the home.

"I'm coming." Was the muffled reply. Vietnam stood by the door, tapping her foot impatiently until the nation of Canada spun around the corner, straightening his tie desperately, his hair still somewhat wet from a quick shower. Vietnam looked him up and down and groaned inwardly at the sight. He was still wearing his clothes from last night.

Taiwan was going to have a damn field day.

"Right, let's go." Vietnam turned to the door when the Canadians voice prompted her to pause.

"Uh, here's the keys." Matthew told her, passing her the car keys. Vietnam took them with a quick thank you before opening the door of the home and exiting.

The car ride was awkward, to say the least, the morning conversation weighing heavily between the two occupants who fidgeted now and then nervously. Vietnam felt like sighing in relief when the conference building finally came into view of the car.

After parking, Vietnam had fairly shot out of the car to avoid an awkward conversation which would no doubt have followed her had she remained. Sadly, she had avoided one awkward conversation for another when Taiwan grabbed her wrist the moment the dark haired woman would have reached the door, pulling her off to the side of the building with an eager smile lighting her face.

Vietnam groaned, she knew exactly what kind of questions her sister would have for her. "Nothing happened." She immediately stated but contrary to her expectation, the Taiwanese woman's smile only widened and pointed behind her at Canada, who was approaching the front doors, giving them a curious glance before he disappeared into the building.

"Looks like someone didn't have time to change this morning." Taiwan chirped with a smirk. Vietnam growled slightly until she felt that she had suitably cowed her sister.

"Fine, so what did you guys do last night?" Taiwan asked, stubbornly crossing her arms to show the other nation she was not leaving without an answer. Vietnam glared at her before sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"I'm only going to answer you now because I am so hung over right now and your voice is not helping at all." Vietnam grumbled before beckoning her sister to follow her into the building. "The bright light is really starting to piss me off." She grumbled in explanation.

Taiwan gave an eager squeal at the mention of alcohol and the potential that having her sister drunk would add into the mix. Vietnam cringed at the sound but continued inside regardless. Taiwan followed her eagerly, smirking when Vietnam sighed in relief at being in the shaded building. Abruptly, Vietnam paused and looked back at Taiwan.

"Wait, the meeting starts soon it'll have to wait."

"What!" Taiwan whined but Vietnam was already running in the direction of the (new) meeting room. Taiwan huffed in disappointment but followed her sister doggedly to the meeting room. The pair was just able to slip into the door before Italy and Germany, the latter which shot them a glare but said nothing as everyone took their seats.

Taiwan sat down next to Japan with a smile to the somewhat shy other nation and Vietnam sat beside China, making sure that there were at least two people between her and Taiwan to ensure that the other woman wouldn`t try and make conversation.

Matthew, for his part was sitting where he usually did when with a loud thud the chair beside him was suddenly occupied with a tired albino who slammed his face on the meeting table. After a moment of silence, Canada gently poked Prussia`s head only to receive a displeased grunt in answer.

"Gilbert, you okay?" Matthew asked the silverette cautiously. Gilbert grunted before raising his head and slumping back into his chair with a displeased huff. Cana looked him up and down with wide, surprise filled eyes. "Oh wow, what happened to you?" Matthew asked askance as he examined the filthy Albino with dirt caking his hair and clothes and red eyes (more so then usual) with dark circles beneath his eyes.

Gilbert winced and waved at him to be quieter. "Ugh, don't be so loud. I'm fine, just didn't sleep vell." He grumbled before resting his head against the back of the chair again with an annoyed sigh. Canada blinked a few times as he looked at the dirt caking his friend.

"So I see, what happened?" Prussia grunted again in displeasure.

"It's too early to play twenty questions." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyvay, I don't remember really. All I remember from last night is getting really hammered, then I voke up in my bed this morning vith dirt all over me." Matthew gave him a curious look at that admission.

"Dirt? That's weird; did you get in a fight or something?" Prussia scoffed before catching himself, looking thoughtful instead.

"Hmm, maybe. I do feel like someone hit me vith a hammer or something." Gilbert muttered to himself, rubbing an arm sorely.

"Ana- maybe a shovel."

"Holy crap!" Matthew cried, nearly falling out of his chair as he whirled around to spot Thailand sitting right next to him, grinning brightly at the surprised blond.

"_Ja_, maybe a shovel." Gilbert mused, unaffected by Canada's outburst. "I don't even remember getting home last night." Canada slowly looked back to Thailand who was giving the small blond a pair of cheery thumbs up. He gave a quick thankful nod and smile to the Thai man before looking back to Gilbert.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Matthew asked in concern. Gilbert gave him a sly grin, widening at the confused expression on the violet eyed nations face.

"Vell, I remember going drinking with you and that chick. And since you're vearing the same clothes as yesterday..." Gilbert trailed off meaningfully, wiggling his eyebrows a little at Canada, who cocked his head curiously.

"So?" Gilbert groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

"Seriously? You don't know vhat that means?" Matthew shook his head, his expression growing more and more perplexed.

"Ana- he means you banged my sister." Thailand pleasantly offered, his characteristic smile growing somewhat wider at the comment.

"What!" Canada cried with a deep blush, aghast that the both of them thought that. Before he could protest however Thailand had enveloped him in a hug of rib cracking proportions.

"Ana- it's true, oh I'm so happy for you two." Thailand cried exuberantly as the Canadian in his grip struggled to escape with at least a few of his ribs remaining intact. Prussia, on the other hand was examining the Asian nation in surprise.

"You're oddly... happy about this." As a matter of fact, Prussia didn't think he had ever seen the Thai man not smiling.

It was... unnerving.

"I... didn't." Matthew managed to gasp out prompting Thailand to release the other man in surprise only to grab the Canadian by the shoulders and shake him somewhat as though trying to knock a memory out of where it had lodged itself in his head.

"Ana- what, why not?"

"What do you m-mean why not, w-who would ask that about someone and their s-sister?" Matthew demanded shakily. This morning had been going downhill since he woke up and watching as Thailand eagerly raised his hand wasn't helping either. Canada looked toward Prussia in hopes of finding support only to see that the albino had also raised his hand cockily.

"Ana- you don't count you don't have a sister." Thailand informed the Prussian.

"Pfft, vatever, vestern is so prissy sometimes I feel like he may as vell be." Gilbert retorted.

"Ana- but it's not the same. You can't just ask how well your sister was in bed unless you actually have one. A brother just isn't the same."

"Vhat? That's stupid, vhat's the difference?"

"Ana- gender." Thailand pointed out pleasantly, a confident smile plastered on his face.

"Vell duh, I meant beside that."

"Ana- well women behave differently and, as a brother you feel like you want them to do well in whatever they attempt be it their career or having sex with blonds."

"Hey, I care how vell _bruder _does in the sack." Gilbert defended.

"Ana- well of course because you can give him advice thanks to your experience. But with a sister you can't really advise them like you would with someone of the same gender so you need to talk to the person they had sex with."

"Huh, I think I know vhat you're getting at. But vhat if it's your _bruder_ and he's gay?" Prussia asked curiously, propping his chin up on his palm comfortably as he waited for an answer from the nation of smiles.

"Ana- oh that's a completely different thing altogether." Matthew, by now, had laid his head in his arms and had broken down sobbing in self pity as the two nations beside him discussed the etiquette of asking their siblings about their sex lives and bickered about propriety in such circumstances.

Germany, who was seated beside his brother and Italy as usual, had a face as red as one of Spain's tomatoes as he couldn't help but listen to what the nations beside him were discussing while the sobbing was starting to weird him out. It was proving incredibly distracting.

"But vhat about, say, your _bruder's_ gay lover, could you advise them?" Gilbert asked Thailand curiously.

"Ana- well that would depend on how well they know him already. If, say, you know about a certain kink that their lover doesn't you should tell them." Thailand responded with a pleased smile. Gilbert nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Hmm, I suppose so. Hey Italy," Prussia called over to the small brunette seated next to Germany, who looked at the Prussian curiously with a slight noise that sounded like vee, "do you know about the box my _bruder_ keeps on the top shelf of his closet?"

That was it. "This meeting is adjourned until further notice!" Germany bellowed across the room before grabbing Italy and dragging him out of the room, Prussia hot on their heels cackling madly.

Canada sighed with relief but it was sadly premature as Thailand had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him outside the room, grinning madly the whole time like life was one big joke and he was the only one who knew the punch line.

"Ana- come on; I want to hear all about what you two did now that Prussia's gone." Thailand enthusiastically told his blond friend before throwing open a hall window and shoving the surprised nation into the bushes outside, Thailand following immediately afterwards. "Ana- ok, we're safe now." He whispered conspiratorially to his companion, who scowled at the grinning nation slightly.

"Safe from what?" Canada demanded from the Asian.

"Ana- eavesdroppers." Thailand whispered. Matthew glanced up to the open window above their heads where anyone could stand and easily hear them without being spotted, then to either side of the building where lines of similar windows, which were all closed, dotted the wall.

"Seriously?" Thailand looked up to the window they were hiding under before rubbing his chin in thought.

"Ana- hmm, maybe your right. Quick, back into the building. Peanuts!" Thailand declared, shooting to his feet confidently. Canada, for his part, had enough time to be confused as to why his friend had called for his elephant before said pachyderm had grabbed the poor northern nation from behind and tossed him with a surprised squeak back through the window, Thailand climbing back in after him.

"Ow, I could have climbed back in too." Matthew complained as he rose from where he had sprawled on the floor and dusted himself off with a pout. Thailand gave him a polite smile.

"Ana- I know, but it wouldn't have been as epic an entrance!" Thailand loudly declared.

Matthew rolled his eyes in response before nudging open the door to the men's bathroom beside him, entering followed immediately after by the ever smiling Thai man. After checking to make sure all the stalls were empty (and confiscating the mop that Thailand had been about to jam against the door) Matthew turned to his new friend and let out a slow breath.

"Ok, so here's what happened..." And Matthew related all of what had happened the night before, noting with interest that when he parroted as best he could what Vietnam had been mumbling about Thailand's face would switch from amused, embarrassed and what could only be described as flushed. Not necessarily in that order.

"... and then we got in the car and came here." Canada finally finished, watching Thailand in interest. Thailand, for his part was tapping his two index fingers together, a thoughtful smile on his face as he worked out what he believed to be his sisters thought process.

Clearly, she wanted this thing with the Canadian to go somewhere and it appeared that Canada was unwilling to take the first step out of concern for Vietnam and her reaction if he was too forward and, since Vietnam had become too drunk Canada had taken it upon himself to take her home. It would have been so much easier if Canada just did what Thailand did and make sure that his ride was also the designated driver. After all, it takes a lot to get an elephant drunk as he knew from personal experience.

"Ana- I think that you should wait for Vietnam to come to you. She may need to work a few things out before she decides to talk to you about it." Thailand finally told his future brother in law, deciding it really would be best if the Vietnamese woman made the first move since Canada was clearly interested in her but Vietnam seemed to be in denial. Canada looked at the other man thoughtfully before nodding.

"Ok, she did seem kind of out of it this morning, thanks for the advice." Canada thanked the other nation, very surprised at the somewhat solemn and serious manner Thailand had given his advice in.

This image was abruptly shattered when Thailand grinned widely again and threw his arm around the blonds shoulders, leading the Canadian out of the bathroom happily.

"Ana- no problem. Now who wants lunch? Do you know what I think would be good?" Thailand asked the blonde as he shoved the bathroom door open while Canada sighed slightly in exasperation before answering.

"Pad Thai?" Thailand gasped eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Ana- wow. How did you know? Can you read minds?" Thailand demanded seriously, peering into the Canadians widening eyes with no regard for personal space.

"Uh... no."

()()()

"... And then I kicked him out of my room." Vietnam finished with a slight sigh. Taiwan stared at her sister, mouth agape as she processed the description of her sister's morning slowly. It was slow going as she had to figure out exactly how Vietnam's thought process had been operating for her to do all of that. The two were standing in a hall of the conference building, Vietnam leaning against the wall facing Taiwan.

"Wow... um, ya. Wow."

"Gee, thanks." Vietnam retorted, sarcasm lacing her voice. Taiwan pouted and crossed her arms sullenly.

"Well excuse me; it's not my fault you suck at this. Why the hell would you get plastered like that anyway?" Vietnam sighed and buried her face in her hands, slouching slightly against the wall.

"I don't know. I just... I was really nervous and it just went downhill." She muttered into her hands. Taiwan gave her sister a sympathetic look and moved to stand beside her sibling, patting Vietnam on the shoulder in a show of support.

"Vietnam, I think it's time to stop beating around the bush." Taiwan told her softly. Vietnam shot her head up to look at her sister with terrified eyes.

"What?"

"Look, you tried doing it in a roundabout way but it didn't work. You're going to have to just fess up to him. He probably won't be too surprised after last night and this morning." Vietnam looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, her eyes staring blankly at her sister nation like she had frozen in fear of actually comprehending the words.

"You can't be serious." Vietnam stated after a prolonged pause between them. Taiwan glared at the onyx haired woman, growing rather tired with the whole affair. She asks for advice and she gives it to her, what else can she do.

"Fine, then I'll tell him." Taiwan shot at Vietnam, becoming tired of the little back and forth. Vietnam gave her a horrified look.

"You wouldn't." Taiwan smirked slightly, caching the wavering tone in her sister's voice. She knew she had the Vietnamese woman in the palm of her hand.

"I swear to god I will, and I'll even translate what you were mumbling to him last night." Vietnam blanched before her face grew red with suppressed anger. The two Asian women glared into each other's eyes, daring the other to back down until with a sigh of resignation Vietnam pulled her straw hat onto her head and started down the hall, dragging her feet all the way.

"All right, fine. But if this doesn't work I'm going to show Japan the blog you started."

"That was told in confidence!" Taiwan yelled at the retreating figure, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment. Vietnam waved her off before turning a corner and disappearing from Taiwan's view.

Vietnam sighed in relief once she was free of her sister's eyesight before squaring her shoulders and continuing down the hall briskly to grudgingly search for Canada. She didn't have to search long, much to her disappointment.

**I wasn't kidding about taking longer to update, hope it was worth it. I was thinking of continuing on but it seemed like a good place to stop for now until I start working on the next chapter. I feel like I was moving somewhat quickly in this chapter though...**

**And no, I will not be saying what Vietnam was mumbling about; I leave it to your imaginations.**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
